


The Ice Maker

by FandomsInBooks



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Hockey, Ice Skating, M/M, rape mentioned, suicide mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsInBooks/pseuds/FandomsInBooks
Summary: Zoro being the new hockey player slowly raising to the top, he is forced to a figure skating practice, and reluctantly meets the number one champion in the world, Sanji. After getting on the new skates and forced to try and skate around, he angrily agrees to go to one of his shows, and with great awe, Zoro suddenly realizes why he is loved by many. 
  So, it's ice skating, go watch Yuri!!!On Ice cause that's where I got my inspiration...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is something I started awhile ago, just wanted to say there are mentions of rape and suicide, so if you're trigger please click off... 
> 
> THANK YOU!

Zoro was startled awake by banging on his door. "ZORO!" Chopper's sweet little demon like voice screeched from the other side, making Zoro flinch. He groaned, seeing that it was 7:30, a time he was use to waking up at on normal days. He opened it to see the scary Nico Robin and adorable Chopper looking at him. "No." He said and shut the door, locking it. "Zoroooo."Chopper sang from the other side, begging attention. Zoro curled back on the couch, something he never slept on unless he passed out from staying up to late.

The door suddenly burst open, and he glared as Robin dangled a key from her landlard. "Come on, let's get going."

"Where?" He demanded, still half asleep. "Ice skating! I told you we were doing that today." Robin growled, throwing the blanket out of reach. "Yeah, and that famous guy is coming by to teach Nami today!" Chopper bounced on the couch, giggling as he flew in the air. Zoro finally got up, grabbing a jacket and a old pair of sneakers, and followed them outside with a disapproving look from Robin.

They walked to the ice rink, the place he visited when he needed extra practice. He has never been anywhere except the hockey area, so he wasn't very happy about finding out where all the girls danced. They slipped in, the staff holding back some news reporters. Zoro has never heard of the guy, couldn't even remember his name, and he was not interested in any of it. He wanted to go home, hockey was over for the season, he wanted to sleep.

They walked in, a soft voice vibrating around the room, "...I try as hard as I can, but it seems everyone is better than me..." A blonde stood on the ice, his hair was tied back, and he had the most peculiar eyebrows Zoro has ever seen. "Who's eyebrows?" Zoro said to loudly, the tired Luffy and Usopp cackling at his joke. The guy turned quickly, glaring at the approaching group. He felt fire pelt in the back of his head, "I'm so sorry Sanji, this is Zoro, the ever raising hockey player Luffy has been going on about." Zoro didn't say anything, sizing up Sanji. He was definitely taller but not in shoulder length. He seemed smaller than usual, but was quite tall for an ice skater.

Zoro was shoved onto the bench, and the most flimsy pair of skating shoes were shoved into his hand. "No." Zoro said, handing them back. "Give me my hockey shoes." Robin shoved them back. "No, that's not how you skate here." He shoved them more forcefully, "Then I'm not skating." Robin finally slapped him, "Put. Them. On." And Zoro ever so reluctantly put them on. He took the guards off, and put a foot on ice. Robin was already out and Nami was waiting for him. She had a huge grin on her face.

"Come on, since you know how to skate..." Nami sneered, and Zoro glared at her, Robin came over, holding a hand out, "I'll need to teach you some more stuff about this kind of skating since hockey and figure skating are different." Zoro scoffed, "How much?" And as he finally settled onto the ice, he felt his feet get taken out from a speedy Chopper. "Sorry!" He said as Zoro sat on the ice. Sanji smirked, but came over, "Are you alright?" He asked softly, offering a hand.

Zoro refused it, but getting up was much more difficult. Finally Robin smacked him and helped him up, "Just take ahold of my arm and I'll teach you." Zoro laughed, "If I go down, you're coming with me." Nami nodded, looking at Robin like she was insane. "Then I will." Sanji offered, and Zoro instantly didn't like the idea, "Sorry pal but-"

"There's two things I'm good at, skating and cooking, both require a lot of strength, now c'mon." Sanji took his arm, and slowly glided the two out. Zoro found it much easier with help, and he felt Sanji suddenly press his hand behind his back, "Straighten up, in hockey your shoes help balance you, but in skating, you have to have perfect posture to keep balance." Zoro did, feeling much more better at this.

"Okay now-" But Zoro suddenly ripped from his arm and tested out this new style, making sure he was straight and he was gliding. The top of the blade kept catching, which meant he was hunching over again. He heard someone yell, "WOAH HE'S A NATURAL!" But then he slipped and fell face forward. "FUCK YOU LUFFY!" He yelled back, the cackling coming from the other side of the room infuriating him. Sanji came over, like an angel without wings, "That was a very good try, I could see you were figuring out the pick on the shoe..." Sanji pulled Zoro upright with little effort, keeping balanced. Zoro did as well, and he realised he was almost as tall as Sanji when he stood straight.

"Try again, this time I'll make sure you don't fall." Sanji smiled kindly, and Zoro just glared back. Robin looked surprised, she was circling them, and came to a stop, "That was really good Zoro, do you know how to skate a little bit?" Zoro shook his head, "I learn from trial and error so." Robin smiled, and skated off, Sanji urging him forward. He grunted, and tried again, glading around and keep his back straight, but once again he tripped, and Sanji not looking, bumped and fell with him.

Sanji was on top of him, and pulled himself up slowly, looking up at Zoro, "Oops." He smiled, and Zoro felt blood rush to his face, he shoved Sanji off to hard, getting up on his own and skating over to the exit without falling. "Zoro! Come back!" Robin called, but he didn't answer, he threw off the shoes without untying them and stormed out of the building with his hands clenched tightly.

___

He sat by the farthest coffee shop from the rink, it took him awhile to burn off some steam, and he felt foolish for leaving. Why was he so mad? Maybe because of that innocent look on Sanji's face, like tripping meant nothing. Maybe in practice, but even then it made his inside turn with failure. It just wasn't an option.

He was startled when someone sat in front of him, and he was sent in a rage when he saw the blue eyes looking back at him, "Hello." He was panting, like he ran, "Aren't you suppose to be training?" Zoro snapped, getting more annoyed by the rush of cameras coming inside. "Yeah but I need to know-"

"Mr. Vansmoke!" Many people screeched, demanding attention, and Sanji turned around smiling, "I'll be there in a moment." He called softly, making girls squeal. He turned back, "I want to know if I-"

"Mr. Vansmoke!"

"You're fans are calling." And with a huff he walked out, leaving the questioning, famous, Sanji with an annoyed grimace. He made his way toward his house, he was tired already, and it hasn't even been lunch. He was annoyed Sanji was following him around, annoyed that he didn't stay in the rink like all his friends did. When Zoro left in an angry rage, everyone left him alone. He was always ashamed afterward. If there was one thing bringing him down was his anger issues.

Zoro walked into his house, walking slowly to his room where his laptop was currently perched under his bookshelf. He pulled it out, sighing as a crack made it's way from the left corner of his laptop to the middle. Luckily it turned on, there was just a scratch and nothing else. He settled himself on his couch moments later, scrolling through anything to distracted him.

His phone rung five times before he answered it. "Robin I'm busy." He growled as she sighed heavily. "No you're not. Come apologize at least..." He hung up, clutching his phone tightly.

He wasn't going to throw it, just set it down, his hand didn't tell it want to do, his phone soared at the door, and with a huff, he lowered himself deeping into the couch with a another growl.

___

Zoro was lacing up his real skates when Robin came into the back rooms. "Zoro! I haven't seen you all week and your couch has been going crazy!" She snapped, walking over to him. He didn't answer, just finishing up lacing. He stood up, Robin faltered, "What's wrong?" He shrugged, "Nothing..." He finally said, before joining his team.

His couch explained everything in great detail, pleading he went with this plan. Zoro nodded, "Okay..." His couch was thrown back, surprised. "But I'll go for anything that opens up." He added, his couch nodded, looking more surprised. Zoro wasn't the leader, that was Franky, but he was quickly growing as the scorer in the group, being able to hit more scores than the rest of the team.

Zoro went out, and suddenly hit into the wall when he saw a familiar blonde across the rink, staring with amazement. Zoro suddenly clenched his stick, and was about to snap it when Franky called for him to join. The game went smoothly at first, he just kept at the perimeter like his coach asked, watching to swoop in. It was like all the players forgot him, and Zoro's moment was presented, he pushed off, gliding across the ice as fast as he could, hitting the puck so hard it went in and ricocheted off the bars of the goal. The second part was much tougher, Zoro was ready to make the winning point, more than one player was put on him, and he gladly took the attention from the real game. Zoro saw the chance, so faking it he dove the other side of the puck, making everyone instantly jump. But he changed directions and swung back his stick and scored with a cracking hit.

The crowd was never a bother till the end, where they rocked the ice with ear splitting screams. He heard his name chant in the crowd, but for some reason, he looked at Sanji, who hadn't moved. He clapped, looking very impressed. Zoro skated to the exit, and instead being greeted by his coach, was instead pulled aside by Sanji. His coach joined momentarily. "That was a nice point there, you always make the weirdest strategies." Sanji smiled, the coach going to congratulate the others.

"That was nice." Sanji said softly, he held a hand out, "I wanted to ask back at the coffee shop..." Zoro took his hand, surprising Sanji and a few teammates. He never shook anyones hand. "Ask away."

"I'm sorry for tripping back at practice. It took me awhile to figure out why you were upset, and honestly I don't blame you. After today I would be angry if I tripped as well." Zoro didn't say anything for awhile, "I want to invite you to my show, next Tuesday at 6." Zoro was taken aback, "Oh? Really..." Zoro was trying to think of an excuse, but he was suddenly drawn to Sanji taking both of his hands, leaning closer, "Please?" He whispered, and a calming sensation fell over him. "O-okay..." Sanji smiled, and let go, turning and walking away.

Franky hit his shoulder, "Let's go dude!" He dragged him across the floor, making him take his blades off and the two made their way in the locker room where everyone was jumping from excitement, but all Zoro thought of was Sanji's performance.

The next day he walked to the figure skating rink, getting surprised gasps from Chopper and Robin. "Hey..." Robin said, watching with a confused look. Sanji was holding Nami's hands as they skated across the rink, he was talking to her, and she seemed very focused on something. "So how'd you guys get him here?" He asked, turning to Robin.

"Nami's dad, you know, the very rich famous person, he hired him." Robin looked at the ice, "Sanji is almost done performing for good. So before he stopped, her dad offered a great deal of money to help him go on to life without much struggle." Zoro nodded, watching Sanji and Nami pull away and skate toward them.

Sanji was delighted to see him, smiling wider than before, "Hello, come to skate again?" He asked, leaning over the edge. "No, came to watch." He said, walking over. Sanji tilted his head, still smiling, "But my dance is a secret, can't show you yet." Zoro rolled his eyes, "Then show me something old. I've never seen anyone actually dance on ice."

Sanji tapped his face, "No...I don't think so." Zoro rolled his eyes, "Fine, where's the skates?" Sanji seemed legit surprised, but Robin gave him a pair with a very hesitant gaze. He tied them tightly, and stumbled as he got on the ice. He gained his balance without anyone, and carefully made his made around the rink. He was surprised how easily he was learning the hard task. Sanji followed after him, watching more intensely than last time.

Zoro eventually got the hang of it, and started to do longer strides. Sanji speed up us well, "Not too fast..." He called, watching as Zoro started to go into a hockey position. Zoro hated this, but he sucked it up, Sanji came to watch his simple game, might as well follow Robins orders and practice figure skating with the famous skater.

Sanji caught up to him, taking his arm, and slowly turning him more, making small circles. "See how you can turn more sharply than the hockey blades, it's because the shoes are more smaller." Sanji let go, and he let Zoro spin in circles for a few minutes before Zoro purposely sat down. Nami laughed, skating over, "Wow, you're actually really good. Hockey is much different but somehow you got some grace in your body."

Zoro stuck out a tongue, making her laugh. Zoro turned to where Sanji was doing something, he speed around the rink, and did a strange jump twist, and hit the ice with one skate. "How," Zoro grumbled, watching him spin around faster and faster. "Isn't he perfect?" She sighed, sounding like a teen seeing her idol.

Zoro got up, gliding over to the exit, "See ya Tuesday." He called, Sanji sliding over to him. "Thanks for coming in." Robin smiled as she took the skates, and he walked out feeling much more happier then usual. Tuesday was nearing, and Zoro was actually excited for once.


	2. Chapter Two

Grace. That’s all it was for Sanji. He watched him leave, the muscular body of his was nothing close to his slimmer frame. He was happy he came back, but graceful wasn’t Zoro’s specialty. He vibrated anger most of the time, Sanji felt the frustration coming from him when he had trouble on the ice, and it made Sanji wonder who he was. Was he a temperamental man, or just someone who liked to have tough written on their face.  
He looked over to Nami, she was putting her shoes back on, “Thank you, I’ll see you Tuesday!” She called, Chopper running after her as they left. He glanced at Robin, who was lost in thought. “Ms. Robin?” He asked, skating over to her. She looked up, “Oh sorry. Would you like to practice?” She smiled, but Sanji shrugged, “Would you watch? I need to make sure it’s perfect.” Robin nodded, skating over to the edge and hitting play on the speakers.   
Sanji listened as the music started, he wasn’t in position at all, he always listened to the music first, even though he’s heard it a hundred times. It restarted, and finally he got in position, Robin gave out a good luck, and he began. He moved slowly at first, the song was of course just expressing what home felt like.   
He had a problem though, home wasn’t something he knew what it was. He had a friend choreograph this dance for him, but everything felt to wrong, to stiff. When he finished, Robin laughed, “That was amazing as always.” She cooed, pressing pause. “No it wasn’t…” He said with a sigh, his blonde hair covering his face. Robin scoffed, “Please, it was the best.” She glided over, stopping next to him, “So, how do you like Zoro? I know he’s a pain, he has the attitude he can do anything without getting in trouble.” She shook her head, following Sanji as he took off. “He’s a very interesting skater. He has a slightly problem with this kind of skating since he’s use to the hockey type. But he caught on quick.”   
Robin nodded, “Something he was good at when learning things. He caught on faster than most of the trainers in hockey. He’ll eventually be a coach if he keeps this up.” Sanji nodded, “He also seems to have a temper…” Robin sighed so heavily it made him jump. “Yeah, that’s a reason why he doesn’t have patients for this stuff. Tedious work wasn’t his specialty, he loved slamming things and going fast. He never was able to slow down enough to enjoy stuff like this. But he seemed more interested in it today…” Sanji smiled slightly, “Yeah, he did.” Sanji didn’t say anything after a while, he enjoyed the silence, his thoughts running everywhere. 

 

___

 

Tuesday came around slowly, but when it was here, he had a sinking feeling something was missing. Five minutes before his performance he was having an almost panic attack, thinking over everything he needed. His coach jumped him out of his panic, “Sanji! Stop!” Zeff yelled, making him tumble to the ground.   
“What is wrong with you!? I’ve never seen you so nervous!” Zeff snarled, getting him to his feet. “I-I don’t know. I feel like I’m missing something…”   
“SANJI!” He turned around to see the four people he befriended in his stay, and Zoro being forcefully dragged inside. Chopper ra forward, smiling up at him, “Sorry we’re late, Zoro forgot about tonight.” Zoro gave him an apologetic look, and Sanji only smiled, his anxiety washing off. “I’m glad you made it.” He said more aimed at Zoro.   
His coach seemed to notice his calmness, “Well, why don’t you guys follow us.” Zeff lead them to the ice rink, Sanji smiling at the people packed around the rink, ready for the skaters to take their place. Sanji took a deep breath, his nerves gone. He felt a hand grab his shoulder, “Good luck.” Zoro said quietly, and the speakers burst with noise, announcing his name. Everyone cheered, and Sanji skated into the ice, waving at a few people.  
He turned to look back at his new friends, who all looked so happy, except Zoro. He was watching with such intensity it made Sanji feel something he hasn’t felt it a while. If he wasn’t perfect, everything would fail. He took a deep breath, the music started, and with a careful step, his began his dance on ice. He made himself forget everyone, he had his eyes closed, he was in practice, everything was okay.   
The music was playing so faintly it was like an echo of a past, but he already knew what to do. He had it so down packed he could do it in his sleep. Everything was perfect. But suddenly he felt something stir, and he opened his eyes, looking at Zoro. He was staring with more of an awe, but he looked like he was leaving. Like he didn’t belong here, and he was lost. Sanji knew the song was ending, and he did the next few jumps and moves slower than he did in practice. The song ended, and he was breathing heavily as everyone screamed. The announcer became a fuzzy noise, cause all Sanji could do was watch Zoro disappear. Why was he leaving?  
He skated to the exit, everyone pulling him out of the rink and giving him compliments of good performance. Sanji took them all halfway in, and when he finally sat down, taking his skates off, he looked at Robin, “Where is he?” She gave him a slight apologetic look, “He said he needed to go. I don’t know why, he’s such an idiot…” She shook her head.   
Sanji made his way to the dressing room he requested empty. He always wanted to be alone after a show, so he was thrown into a surprised when he saw the green headed hockey player kicked back in a chair facing a mirror. “Nice place ya got.” Zoro said when he closed the door. “It sure is…” He whispered, setting his skates on a hook in the wall. He walked over to him, eyeing Zoro suspiciously. “I thought you left…”  
“I got lost and ended up here…” He shrugged, still looking at the mirror. Sanji grabbed another chair set aside and sat next to Zoro, who was still glaring at the mirror. “So, what did you think?” Sanji asked after a while, Zoro looked at him finally, “It was...Something…” What was that suppose to mean? Sanji went into deep thought about what he meant, he didn’t trip, he didn’t mess up a jump, what did he mean? “Was it the costume?” He accidentally said aloud, and Zoro laughed. “No not at all.” He was looking back at the mirror.  
“Then what do you mean? Did I mess something up? I knew I should have done a different routine…” Zoro looked at him like he was saying the most weirdest things, “Um, no...That was actually...really nice.” He said, seeming to search for words. “So it was really bad…” Sanji groaned, burying his face in his hands. “No! It wasn’t at all!” Zoro sat up finally, sounding a little panicked. Sanji looked at him, “What did it need?” He said quietly, searching Zoro for answers. He didn’t even know the guy yet, Zoro felt like he was important, like he would listen and solve his problems.   
“Um...Well…” He tilted his head sideways, “Maybe a little more passion?” He had no idea what he was saying. But Sanji took what he said to heart. “Yes it did! But how am I supposed to feel at home if I don’t know what it is?” He was leaning way too close to Zoro, who seemed to notice and try to lean away. “You don’t know what home feels like?” Zoro asked, watching Sanji closely. He leaned back into his chair, “Never really had a place to call home…” He said quietly. “Well, sometimes a home can be two pair of eyes and a heartbeat…” Sanji stared at Zoro in awe. He never even thought about that.   
Zoro seemed to realize how cheesy that sounded and glared at the floor with that intensity of his. “I didn’t...even think about that.” Sanji smiled, cupping Zoro’s face, “I want you to come to practice on Friday.” Zoro’s eyes were wide, but he didn’t try to pull away. “O-oh yeah, you see…” Sanji knew he was going to make an excuse, but then he surprised him by nodding. “Fine, I’ll be there…” Sanji smiled, pulling away from him and jumping up to his feet, “Okay then!” And with a smile he walked into the bathroom hidden in the dressing room, and when he came back out, Zoro was gone.

 

____

 

Friday came around slower than he wanted it to, he was constantly bombarded with interviews and judgmental remarks from his coach. He was getting pictured snapped of him and fans ran around desperately trying to get a picture with him.  
Sanji waited of the ice, he was tired from the night previously when he coach made him stay up all night to watch some videos of impossibly hard moves. He was startled awake when he heard Luffy and Robin call to him. He turned to see everyone, but Zoro. He was slightly disappointed, he was really hoping to see him. But his hopes rose when Zoro walked in with a very tall, muscled man.   
“Zoro, I am not doing this girly stuff.”   
“It’ll help with your hockey, just watch.”  
“I’m already good enough.” Zoro ignored his last remark, setting his bag down and walking to the barrier, smiling at Sanji, who gladly skated over toward him, “Glad you could make it.” Sanji smiled back, “I was worried you wouldn’t show.”   
“I wasn’t really doing anything today.” Zoro pointing toward his new friend, “That’s Franky, he’s the team captain in our hockey team.” Sanji waved, wondering if he needed as much help as Zoro needed and still needs. Franky didn’t seem happy at all, and was glaring at Sanji like he was death. “Oh, I’ve seen ya around, my sister takes a liking to your skating…” Sanji smiled, “Yes, that seems to be the case with most people.” Sanji looked back at Zoro, “Get your skates on! I wanna show you something.” Zoro turned around, seeing his friends were way ahead of him.  
“How am I even suppose to fit into these?” Franky asked, pulling on the biggest skates Sanji has ever seen. “Just go with it Franky.” Luffy smiled, flying into the rink. Sanji watched as Zoro laced his skates up, and finally joined the skaters, wobbling a bit.   
Franky finally stepped onto the ice, and instantly Sanji knew something was different. He already knows how to… Sanji smiled, skating towards him, “Alright, show me what you can do?” Sanji asked, in a more serious voice then he usually had. Franky sighed, and pushed off, doing circles, Sanji could tell everyone was staring at him.   
“Franky!?” Luffy yelled, his expression wide, “YOU CAN FIGURE SKATE?!”   
“Of course I can, I never said I couldn’t. Zoro’s right, it does help with hockey, but I don’t like doing it much.” He grumbled, kicking off once more. Zoro smiled, “I fuckin knew it.”   
“Shut up green head.”   
Zoro smiled, not bothered at all by the comment. Sanji saw he was more unsteady than he was last time. “Have you been on the ice this week?” Sanji asked, drawing Zoro’s attention to him, “No…” He laughed, rubbing his neck. Sanji only smiled, “You seem more wobbly than usual.” Zoro straightened up, but he was still about to fall over. Franky glided over, and with a slap, straightened Zoro right up, “You are really bad at this…”  
“SHUT UP BLUE POPSICLE!” Zoro snarled, making Franky laugh. Sanji tilted his head, confused, “Why do you guys keep insulting each other?” Zoro and Franky stared at him like it was the stupidest thing he ever said.   
“That’s how hockey players are, rough and rude.” Said a grumpy voice behind them. Sanji turned to see his coach Zeff walk over, his normal glare resting on his face. Zoro and Franky glared back at the old man, and Robin joined Sanji’s side, “Hello Zeff, good to see you.”   
“Sanji what do you think you’re doing?” He ignored Robin, glaring at Sanji harshly, Sanji buckled under his gaze, “Um..”   
“Do you think you have time for these people?! I have this place rented for you. Not for some kids who know nothing.” Sanji felt his insides cave in, “Uh..”  
“Don’t you dare think of an excuse, send them away and practice on those moves from last night.”   
“But sir-”  
“What Sanji?!” He winced, and rubbed his neck, “I was training Nami like you asked, her friends just tagged along...It’s nothing too serious…” His coach laughed the laugh that made him terrified. “Fine. But they are gone by 1:30.” Zeff turned with a huff, wobbling out on his prosthetic leg. Sanji stared in surprise, he never got his way.  
“What a dick.” Franky said after he left, and Sanji turned to glare at him, “He’s perfectly fine, you become a skater like me and tell me how stressful it is on their coach.” He didn’t realise the venom leaking from his words, but they were all silenced.   
“Anyway, do you need any help Zoro?” Sanji turned to him, and he was taken aback when he saw the look he was giving him. “Yes that would be nice.” He answered, his voice cool and calming. Sanji took his arm, and carefully guided him away from the group who were back skating around and showing off some moves.  
“Sanji what was that?” Zoro asked, his concentration instantly going from his feet to the subject. Sanji didn’t answer, “You’ll fall if you’re feet get that far from each other.”  
“Sanji.”   
“Careful, you’re shoes might snag the ice.”   
“Sanji…”  
“You can get cold if you don’t wear a heavy jacket you know…” Sanji desperately was trying to change the subject, but Zoro was getting really good, he didn’t need any help. “Sanji, why the hell was the guy nagging you like he was your dad?” He looked Zoro in the eyes, “I don’t want to talk about this.” He let go of Zoro suddenly, refusing to help anymore. Zoro didn’t need it anyway, he was doing fine just on his own.  
He didn’t try to press forward, which was a relief, and he could concentrate on helping poor little Chopper stand up straight. When 1 rolled around, they were ready to leave, except Zoro. He refused to leave the ice, and the others left him with Sanji. He turned to Zoro, “Please go…” He almost could see the anger on his coach’s face. “No. You wanted to show me something?” He said, and Sanji forgot. A new simple move that he thought would help Zoro with his sport, he felt a little ashamed for not showing him earlier.   
“Okay, well…” He skated to the center, “So with hockey they don’t have the pick, and turning seems very difficult when you don’t have it, so I thought maybe…” He showed him the move slowly at first, feeling ridiculous and then stopped in front of Zoro, who looked amazed. “Okay, I’ll try it out later…” He looked over his shoulder, and Sanji turned to see his coach giving him a nasty glare.  
“What is this, hockey?! I told you to have them all gone by 1:30.” He snarled, making Sanji bite his tongue. “Y-yeah...I’m sorry…” He mumbled, crossing his hands behind his back. He felt Zoro suddenly put a hand on his lower back, “I’m not leaving shy stuff.” He mumbled, making Sanji slightly irritated.   
“He want’s to watch me practice, It’s not like I’m doing anything today anyway…” He said confidently, which was shot down by Zeff’s laugh, “Sure. Whatever, start practicing those moves or I’ll ring you.” Zeff walked to a bench, sitting down crossed leg. Zoro pushed him forward, making him sigh.   
He skated the center, and tried to remember most of the jumps, ignoring Zoro’s gaze. It was more harder to ignore Zeff who was judging him more harshly. He finally slipped up though, his foot caught, and with a yelp, fell. But he was ignoring Zoro so much he felt him catch him with ease. Zoro was wearing new skates as well.  
“ Careful.” He laughed, straightening Sanji. “What. Are those?” He asked, looking at them with a huff, “You’re figure skating shoes hurt, so I got my hockey ones on. Plus, they’re much faster.” He rolled his eyes, brushing his shirt off. “Fine. Just don’t distract me.” Sanji mumbled, and started over.   
Zoro didn’t even say a word, and Sanji was able to concentrate much better, he felt like Zoro was just watching him so he doesn’t fall, he couldn’t feel Zeff’s angry glare. He was shocked how much better he was doing by just having Zoro watch him with a kinder gaze. “Alright Sanji, go home and rest up.” Zeff was leaving, and Sanji finally sighed. Zoro watched for a moment as the door shut, then he turned to Sanji, “Good job.”


	3. Chapter Three

Zoro and Sanji walked out of the place, Zoro wanted to say so much, but knew better. Sanji seemed to be having a panic attack and meltdown at the same time. “Sanji, whatcha doing tomorrow?” His blonde hair ruffled lightly as he turned to look at him, “I don’t know, why?”   
“I want you to come over.” He said, rolling his eyes internally. Sanji considered it, “I think I have something planned tomorrow,” Zoro deflated a bit,”But I’m not doing anything tonight, is that okay?” Sanji looked like he wanted this more than Zoro did. “Yeah, I’ll send you my address.” He said, and Sanji smiled kindly, “Okay, I’ll be by later tonight then.” And he climbed into his limo, which drove off slowly.  
Zoro walked up the sidewalk, wondering what he should do for the all most popular skater, but smiled. He imagined Sanji walking in with a suit, expecting a big, grand house. But oh boy will he be disappointed. He decided to order some pizza and buy a shit ton of junk food. He was gonna teach this pop star how to be a below average human being.   
Zoro walked into his apartment, it was big, but not too much. He never let the place go to waste, but recently he was so plagued with hockey and skating with Sanji he forgot how to even pick up a shirt. He cleaned up as best as he could, and sat on the couch, wondering if a movie or video games would be better. He got a text from Sanji,   
Ballerina:  
I think I’m here?  
Green popsicle:   
Just knock.

 

Zoro heard a soft knock on the door, and he jumped up happily. He opened it to see Sanji actually wearing something very casual, and his hair tied back. “Hello.” He smiled, and Zoro let him in. “So, what do you prefer, video games or- Sanji?” Sanji was looking around with awe, “I wished I lived here…” Zoro blinked, “What?”  
Sanji looked at him, “I love this place, it’s so small and cosy…” Zoro looked around, “It’s actually a trash can, but it’s okay…” Sanji didn’t react to his comment, he walked to the window, “It’s so small.” Zoro laughed, “You should see the one in my room then.”   
“How big is your room?” He opened a door that lead into his guest room, “Next door.” He laughed, Sanji left that door open and looked into his room. “Oh my god it’s so small, how do you fit everything in here?” Zoro smiled, and he had to take a minute to understand why he was freaking out. Rich guy, big house, doesn’t have many poor friends.  
“Sanji? Done freaking out?”   
“THE BATHROOM IS SO FUCKING SMALL!”

 

___________

 

After Sanji had a very looked through tour of the house, he was settled down on the couch with a controller in his hand. “I don’t know what this is…” He said, looking at him apologetically. “It’s fine.” He said as he sat down with a very strong drink Luffy gave him a while back, “I don’t expect you too.” Sanji turned it around as Zoro waited for the console to power up.  
“What’s that?” Sanji suddenly snatched the cup out of Zoro’s hand, taking a big drink. Zoro stared wide eyed at him, “That’s strong.” Sanji said, smiling.   
“Y-yeah it sure is…” Zoro took the cup back, still staring at him. After he shook his head, he stared up whatever Sanji chose, which was a game he hasn’t ever played. Zoro then realized it was a puzzle game and knew Robin put the game on the console. Sanji was really good once he got the hang of it, which didn’t surprise Zoro one bit.   
“So, what other-” Sanji was cut off when a loud pop echoed across the room, and the power went out. “What the hell?” Zoro got up, walking to the breaker, and failed to turn anything back on. “It looks like it went out across the rest of the houses as well…” Sanji turned to him, and Zoro huffed, “Well isn’t that great…” Sanji smiled, “Got any flashlights?”

 

After tearing his house apart they successfully built a pillow/ blanket fort with the four flashlights Zoro somehow owns. Sanji smiled widely, “I’ve always wanted to do this.” Zoro had to smile back at his enthusiasm, He’s never seen someone so happy about all of what was happening except for a child. Zoro knew Sanji didn’t do have this stuff growing up, so doing it now was probably a dream come true.   
Zoro and Sanji lay against the corner walls, Sanji’s long legs stretched on top of his. They both were sipping whatever alcohol they could find, and Zoro loved how much Sanji would just start to giggle. “Dang, I haven’t had this much fun forever...Always focusing on my carrier.” Sanji smiled, and he looked up at Zoro, his blue eyes shining against the flashlight’s blaze. “Yeah, if you weren’t here, I’d probably just fall asleep early.” He smirked, “I sleep a lot surprisingly.” Sanji tilted his head.  
“I wished I slept as much as normal people do.” Zoro raised an eyebrow, Sanji catching the questioning look, “Well, my coach, he is a big jackass, but he’s a good friend of the family and my mom would murder me if I was rude to him. And I mean, she’s already under a lot of stress…” Zoro could see a lot was on his mind, but explaining it all would take all night.  
“I know how it feels to want to kill someone except you can’t or you’ll lose everything you love…” He glared at the blanketed walls, trapping him from reality. Sanji was looking at him with a neutral look, “I don’t know why I like you, but when I saw you walk into the rink, I knew you would be nice to have around.”   
Zoro laughed, “I’m not exciting, I play hockey, get money off the games I play, and hide away in a house for the most of the day.” He shrugged, “You must be tired from jumping around all day though.” Sanji grunted, “Don’t get me started.”  
Zoro laughed, and Sanji joined in before they were full out side splitting laughter. Sanji sat up straight, leaning against Zoro, “Damn, I need you around much more…” Zoro chuckled, leaning his head on Sanji’s, “Yeah, me too…” He closed his eyes, and ever so slowly drifted off to sleep……

 

_____

 

Zoro awoke to people cackling and someone moving ever so slightly. Zoro refused to open his eyes, he just snuggled up closer to whatever was next to him, burying his face into something soft and that smelled of flowers. “Oh my god I can’t take this, wake them up.” Luffy’s loud voice was echoing around his apartment.   
“No, let them sleep, god Zoro looks so cute.” Nami giggled. “Chopper get a reeeeally good picture.” With that Zoro’s eyes snapped open, and snatched the black device being pointed at him. “Why do you guys keep coming into my hou-” He tried to sit up but looked down and saw Sanji curled up under his arm.  
“I’m gonna fuckin kill all of you once he wakes up.” They all started cackling, only making Zoro’s face burn red. Robin started to shoo them outside, “We came over to ask you if you wanted to come out for breakfast but nevermind.” Zoro glowered at her as she shut the door with a final giggle. He was going to have to get that key from her.   
He lay back down, the awkwardness starting to creep up on him, or he was just making this awkward, either way he didn’t like this at all. The tent they made was torn away by the invaders, sunlight streaming inside the once dark cave. Sanji stirred, and Zoro didn’t say anything as he woke up, looking awfully confused.   
“What the…” He sat up slowly, rubbing his head, and Zoro took that as chance to sit up as well. He looked at Sanji, who looked much more better than he did yesterday. “You okay?” Zoro asked, reaching and brushing some of blonde hair aside subconsciously.   
He winced back his hand like he touched fire, threatening to kill himself. Sanji didn’t seem to notice, “Yeah, sorry, I must have fallen asleep...And I had a photoshoot this morning…” He turned to Zoro, “Come with me.” Zoro blinked, leaning back at the sudden demand. “Uh, well, okay I guess, but I have to leave by five, I have a practice game today…” Zoro watched Sanji take in all this, nodding, “I wonder if I could get out by five…” He said under his breath and Zoro just laughed.   
Zoro got some coffee started, while Sanji suddenly went inside his room and locked the door. Zoro didn’t try to see what he was doing but he was very concerned. A loud crash almost made him walk over and tell him to scram. Sanji came out wearing his clothes, his nice black shirt with the arms missing and some black pants he had stuffed away he thought, and one of his belts. Zoro stared.  
“What. Are you. Doing?” Zoro said slowly, tilting his head. He was attacked by some clothing being thrown at him, “Put those on, they were the only thing acceptable where we are going, don’t you own a suit at least?”  
“Uh, no…” He said as Sanji pouring himself a cup of coffee. He turned to look at him, “WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING HERE!?”  
Zoro jumped and ran into his room to change while Sanji chuckled. He was so confused, and especially since he room was so tidy he could actually see the damn floor. Zoro looked into the mirror, he never really liked these clothing, he got them from a hockey game and a sponsor was forcing him to wear it. It was light gray short-sleeved shirt with a design of a wolf on the back, and the pants were white, yes white.  
Zoro looked around his somehow cleaned closet for some white shoes that went with the outfit, finding them and pulling them on. He walked out to see Sanji still standing in the same spot but looking at his phone, he looked up, scanning Zoro up and down. He smiled softly, “Wow, that’s actually really nice.” Zoro shrugged, not liking the white. “So do you always go to photoshoots with the sleeves missing on a shirt?” He asked as they walked out and Zoro locked his place up tight.   
“No, but I’ll be changing a lot anyway so might as well.” Sanji shrugged as they walked out of his yard and toward a black car waiting for them. Zoro felt so out of place it was killing him inside, Sanji grabbed his hand smiling that soft smile, “Don’t worry, if it get’s to much, we can bail.” He stared him in the eyes, and Zoro couldn’t help but nod and smile back.   
They got in, the driver hitting the gas almost too fast for comfort and they drove off. Zoro looked out the window, the buildings passing by so fast they all were a blur in the end. He put his headphones around his neck on, turning on something. He tilted his head, groaning on the inside about all the rap saved to his phone, but honestly, it was good back when he was younger, but now it’s just rambling and noise. He turned on Twenty One Pilots since he didn’t really want to listen to anything else.   
He looked out the window again, letting the songs fly by before he was tapped on the shoulder, and he paused his music, following Sanji. He did not expect cameras to already by flashing when they stepped out, wincing as one blinded him. Sanji smiled and waved, but Zoro did the exact opposite, shoving his hands in his pockets and glaring at the ground, following Sanji. Someone stopped them and started rambling on, “Sanji were already late…” Said the person leading them to the building.  
“He doesn’t got time.” Zoro growled at the interviewer and shoved Sanji forward. Sanji was surprised, but didn’t argue, only sending an apologetic look back at the man. “Brooke!” Sanji smiled as a very pale man with bushy black hair smiled, but it vanished when he saw Zoro, “Who’s that?” He asked, looking him up and down.  
“This Zoro, he’s a very good hockey player and has been helping me practice recently.” Zoro glared back at Brooke, matching his intense stare. “I like you.” Brooke broke into a smile, everyone gasping. Sanji smiled back at Zoro, “He doesn’t really like people…” Zoro scoffed, “I don’t blame him…”   
They walked into a room with it’s typical photoshoot look, someone stood in the middle, and Sanji froze, “Brooke? What’s he doing here!?” He said through his teeth, Brooke sigh, “I know you hate him, but just give him a chance.” Sanji was suddenly sending fire at the guy, and Zoro felt a need to keep the guy away from him.  
“Sanji!” His voice rang out, and Sanji smiled back at him, but he instantly turned to Zoro, “Please don’t say anything to him, he has more blackmail on everyone then the government does.” Zoro laughed, but nodded. Judging by his stance, he was as graceful as Sanji was, and his bright pink clothes only proved that more. The man walked toward them, his smile as charming as the rest, “Hello Doflamingo…” Sanji forced out, smiling the best he could.   
“Sanji! It sure has been a while, I don’t think you’ve heard but we’ll be skating again!” Sanji looked like he was about to fall over, “Oh, how exciting…” He said slowly, and Zoro could tell he was ready to kill someone. Zoro stood up straighter, ignoring Sanji’s warning of staying low, “So feathers you skate?” Sanji sent him a deathly look but Zoro ignored him. Doflamingo laughed, “Feathers, that’s a new one. Who might you be greenie?” Zoro smiled, “I’m just a simple hockey player, a game you couldn’t play without getting that perfect skin of yours roughed up.”   
Doflamingo seemed to be having a hoot over this new conversation, “Yes, a very barbaric sport played on the ice, which means I’ll be calling you a barbarin now?” Zoro shrugged, “Better than greenie.” Doflamingo smirked, before turning his attention to Sanji again who was doing that nervous tick. He rubbed his neck, looking between the two, “I really should get ready…” Sanji said, and Doflamingo laughed, “Yes, I’ll be seeing you around…” He smiled a little creepily at Sanji and Zoro didn’t realize he was staring his death glare at him.   
“Sanji…” Zoro grabbed his arm, pulling him away from Doflamingo who didn’t seem to want to let him go, “You’re white as a pillow, what’s wrong?” He asked as they walked toward the dressing rooms where a very tight looking girl stood. He waved his hand, “It’s nothing, wait for me out here?” He asked, the longing in his eyes making Zoro nod.   
He stood outside the room, glaring at anyone who walked by. Doflamingo was still getting pictures, and finally a loud, “Alright!” Broke the air and he walked out of the building with people flocking him. The shoot got set up a bit differently, a blue background was set up and a chair was sat in the middle.   
Zoro turned when the door opened and he almost fell over. Sanji’s hair was lazily falling over his now very perfect face and he wore a blue vest with a white shirt and some gray pants. “Oh...Wow, you look great.” Zoro smiled, and Sanji seemed to perk up from the compliment. He turned to the girl behind him, saying something so he couldn’t hear, and walked toward a director who was waiting with a big grin.  
Zoro was about to follow when the girl snagged him, “Oh no you don’t.” Zoro was forced inside and was given a treatment he didn’t want and didn’t deserve. Fifteen minutes later he was shoved out and forced forward. He was wearing a black vest with a black shirt and a very dark green pants and some black shoes. He was surprised when they spiked up his hair instead of combing it back like what usually happens.   
He was forced to wait for Sanji as he was getting few more pictures. Sanji didn’t look at him, his modeling more important. Zoro didn’t know why he had to do this, he agreed to come not take pictures. Sanji finished up, and finally looked at him, a surprised look gracing his face, “Wow, they did a really good job…”   
“I’m not taking pictures.” He snarled as he was shoved in front of the cameras with Sanji, “Please! It will be great!” He begged, giving him a Robin look, he did it or died. He sighed, “What do I do?” He asked, “Try not to look awkward.”  
“Already failed.” He grumbled folding his arms. “There! And smile, look at the camera’s!” Someone yelled, and he instead glared at them. He finally smiled slightly, and he heard a very happy noise from Sanji who was behind the blinding lights now. Zoro followed instructions being yelled at him, and Sanji finally joined him, leaning against his shoulder and smiling.   
“Zoro don’t smile, so that thing where you look really scary.” Sanji said, and he did, tilting his head up. Finally they heard an “Alright!” and they were left to leave. Zoro looked at his phone and almost screamed, it was four thirty. “SANJI I NEED TO BE AT THE RINK IN THIRTY MINUTES!” He yelled, scaring the poor blonde, “OH SHIT!” He screeched back, and they both darted out of the building.  
Sanji grabbed him, “Quick picture with the press.”   
“NO!” 

 

_____

 

Zoro ran into the building, still in his very nice outfit, and bursting into the room where everyone was getting a talk down by the coach, “RORONOA! YOU’RE LATE!” He eyed him, “Why are you so dressed up!?” Zoro panted, clutching his bag with his skates and padding inside, but he was sure he was missing a lot of things.   
“I was doing something, I’m sorry.” He panted, setting his bag down, Franky was giving him a look. Sanji walked inside, looking around, “WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!?” 

 

Sanji sat and watched the whole practice, Zoro having to steal the no sleeved shirt and pants from Sanji before going out into the ice. He did stretched quickly and listened to the brief talk from his coach before skating over to Franky. “So words going around Sanji was over at your house?” Franky smiled widely, “Yeah, wanna fight me popsicle?”   
Franky laughed, “So I’m guessing you got dragged off somewhere with him?” Franky asked as their coach was yelling again, “Yeah...Photoshoot…” Franky started cackling, he was laughing so hard he slipped, feel on his ass, and still kept laughing till the coach threatened to beat him with a stick if he didn’t stop,   
Zoro zoomed around, the coach criticizing his stiffness, but he eventually got into the game, and he stopped hearing the insults aimed at him and at the others. Around seven they called it a day, and he skated over to Sanji was was waiting, smiling at every memeber. “Wow Zoro, you’re actually really good in practice…” Zoro shot him a glare and he only laughed. Zoro went to change into that very nice outfit Sanji gave him, walking out of the building with his bag slung over his shoulder.  
Sanji was looking at his phone as they stood on the curb, waiting for that black car. “Wow, going somewhere already?” Zoro turned to Franky, who was walking toward them, “No, I just really like this outfit.”   
“Oh dear, fame is starting to ruin his brain!” Zoro scoffed, “I can still fight you.” Franky laughed, and started walking in the other direction, “See ya around!”

 

Group’s POV:

 

Luffy and the gang sat in the coffee shop, Luffy looking around, his eye was caught on something in the magazines, and he suddenly gasped, grabbing at it. “GUYS COME HERE!” They all walked toward him, looking over Luffy’s shoulder, “Is that…”

 

“ZORO!?”


	4. Chapter Four

Zoro woke up in his bed for once, sitting up and stretching. He already had a text from Sanji, asking if he was going to be at the rink today. He replied with a no, and dragged himself out of his room. He was still so embarrassed about being on the front cover of a very popular magazine, He couldn’t believe he was convinced to go to that stupid shoot. Sanji knew he was wallowing in all the attention, he refused to accept. He wasn’t like Sanji, he will murder anyone who suddenly stopped him to ask questions  
The worse part was they somehow got pictures from previous games he played that year and made them look like he was purposely modeling for the pictures. He sat on his worn out couch, refusing to leave the house except for practice.   
But something started to eat at Zoro, this is what happened when a game of theirs was televised and they won the game, he saw it and refused to see anyone. Everyone was staring at him with awe, instead of not even glancing his way, he finally started to go out more when Robin was holding a knife to his throat. But on some days that didn’t even work.   
He was staring up at the ceiling, his legs kicked back on the coffee table when someone knocked. He didn’t answer it til, “Zoro please can I come in?” Sanji’s voice was desperately trying to get him to stand up. He couldn’t believe how he reacted, he wanted to jump up, invite him in, Zoro glared at the door. The blonde had him wrapped around his pretty little fingers.  
“Goddammit Zoro please!” Zoro didn’t realise how fast he reacted, he jumped up and ran to the door, his hand resting on the handle, he took a deep breath, and opened the door. Sanji was facing the other way, looking out at the streets, “Sanji what’s wrong?” He asked as he saw Sanji purposely not face him, “Nothing.” He voice caught, and Zoro felt terrible.   
“Nothin’s wrong, I just...wanted to make sure you were okay…” Sanji didn’t sound okay. Zoro grabbed his arm, but pulled back when Sanji violently jerked away from him. “Come inside Sanji…” Zoro said quietly, and finally the blonde turned around, walking in.   
Zoro didn’t look at him, he obviously didn’t want to be seen like a mess, but why was he? Zoro closed the door, turning to look at Sanji who stood in the middle of the room. He stood almost too stiff, he shoulder were slumped more than usual, and he was biting his lip very hard. Zoro felt like a hug was needed but he was always awkward when it came to them. He sucked up his ego, and walked over to Sanji, wrapping him in his arms from behind. Sanji leaned against him, “I wish I could hide away from the world sometimes…” Sanji turned around in his hug so Sanji could bury his face in his chest.   
“Well, come over anytime, it seems to work here really well…” Sanji laughed, holding onto his shirt, almost to make sure he was real, almost to make sure he didn’t fall. Zoro wanted to ask so bad what happened, but that would probably make things worse…  
“Sanji…”   
“I don’t think I can handle this…” He suddenly sobbed, shaking Zoro slightly, “What happened?” He asked, then hitting himself mentally. “It’s a long story...Very long...Too long…” Sanji stuttered out, shaking his head. He tried to pull away but Zoro refused to let him go, Sanji covered his face with his hands, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” He kept saying that over and over, and then abruptly stopped. He looked at Zoro, “Why haven’t you told me to stop?” He asked, looking very surprised.  
“You’re sorry about something, why should I tell you to shut up?” Sanji stood there staring at him, “Zoro...This is probably the most cheesy thing I’ll ever say but…” He looked down like he was about to cry again, “...Please never leave my side…” Zoro didn’t say anything right away, but he did that thing Sanji did back at the dressing room at his show, cupping his face in his palms so he had Sanji's attention fully.  
“Of course.” Sanji again wrapped his arms around him and cried into his shirt for the next few hours. 

 

Zoro and Sanji were laying on his bed, Sanji curled around Zoro while he had a hand resting on his shoulder, once again, Sanji’s phone going off, begging for attention. “I hate being so popular sometimes…” Sanji said for the one hundredth time. Zoro didn’t say anything, just listening to the buzzing, “We should turn off the buzzing…” Sanji reached for his phone, but Zoro pushed it further from his reach.  
“Jerk…” He mumbled, but didn’t try to grab it again, hiding his face in his shirt once more. Zoro had his eyes closed when he felt Sanji take another grab and successfully snatch it. Zoro sighed, but let him look through at the messages, “What a waist…” Sanji sighed, and suddenly turned on his camera, “Smile.” Sanji smiled lightly, Zoro only glaring as it took a snap. “Perfect…” He smiled, before pocketing his phone.   
“Let’s go for a walk…” Zoro said, making Sanji look up at him, “Aren’t we avoiding people?”   
“No, a walk by the beach, come on.” He sat up, dragging Sanji with him. They took the backways to the beach only Zoro and the gang knew, and they came to a private part of the beach, Sanji hopped off a small ledge, looking wide eyed at the view, “Don’t ever get to see the ocean much huh?” Zoro asked as he looked around, then laughed, “Only around here will; you find a ice rink and a beach.” Zoro laughed along with him.  
They walked to the water, the cold sea air blowing their faces gently. “Thanks Zoro, I just had a nope day…” He looked at him kindly, “Can I ask a favor?” Zoro tilted his head toward him, “Can you come to a practice tomorrow, and bring your hockey skates…” Zoro laughed, “Yeah I guess.”   
“I think I can tell you what happened.” Zoro looked at the water, “You don’t have to…” Sanji laughed, “I need to. I...I really need to…” Zoro didn’t respond, just waited…  
“Doflamingo is more than a flashy jerk I guess…” He started out, and proceeded to tell the most horrifying things Zoro has ever heard. “And this all happened…” He pointed at Sanji, who was still glaring at the ground.   
“Yeah…” Zoro was blown away, he felt his feet grabbed right out from under him, “I’d hate that man if he...did that to me as well.” Careful of words. Sanji nodded, “So can you feel my pain when I have to work with him again?” Zoro nodded, “I’ll be your bodyguard if I have to good hell…” Sanji looked like he wanted to take him up on the idea. “Thanks for listening…” Sanji whispered.  
______  
Zoro walked into the ice rink late as always, well, walking, more as running frantically. He burst inside, Sanji standing behind Zeff as Doflamingo was talking to something with a older man by his side. Sanji lit up when he saw him, pushing past everyone to get to him. “Glad you could make it!” He laughed, sounding like he was going to cry when he walked through the door, “God I’m always late to these things…” He panted, setting his skates on a hook. Sanji shrugged, “I don’t give a damn, at least you’re here.”  
Zoro smiled brightly, and followed him over to where the three were glaring at Zoro. “Oh, didn’t know we had another one joining us? Who’s his coach?” Sanji shook his head, “No this is the hockey player you saw on the magazine. He said he wanted to watch me practice again today.”  
Doflamingo looked slightly annoyed by the idea, but just smiled bitterly at him, “Welcome, why don’t you join us on the ice.” He said, and headed for the rink. Sanji and him already had their skates on, so Zoro quickly got on his hockey skates and joined them.   
Sanji smiled at him, “You so much more comfortable with those on.” He was saying such cheesy little things, but he wouldn’t blame him, if his coach wasn’t standing watch Zoro would have decked him by now. He watched Sanji stretch, doing the splits and other impossible things he could never do. Doflamingo was doing the same but much more charmingly, as if he was showing off to someone near by.  
Zoro then got the memo he was trying to grab Sanji’s attention, which was working. “Sanji do that again.” The blonde look at him. “What again?” He smirked, “Dang, are you always this distracted when I’m around?” He blushed furiously, glaring at him. “Shut up Zoro.”   
“That was perfect time to come up with an insult.” Zoro scoffed, skating over to him. “Chance missed.” He was thrown off when Sanji rose his leg straight up, leaning it against his shoulder, “I don’t insult people.” He said, and put his leg down gently. Zoro then shoved him backward, which made Sanji cling to his arm.  
“NO!”  
“But yes,” He cackled as Sanji continued the yell at him. He finally finished his stretches and let Sanji go join a very angry Doflamingo. He watched as a guy showed the moves they would be doing, Sanji following them as gracefully as he could. Zoro watched him more intently, making sure that pink feathered freak didn’t touch his precious cinnamon roll.   
The coaches told them to break, and Doflamingo turned to talk to Sanji but the blonde ignored him flatly and skated over to Zoro, “You like?” Sanji asked, spinning in a circle, Zoro took Sanji’s hand so he didn’t fall from the dizziness. “I was beautiful, as always.” He responded, skating with Sanji around the rink.   
He couldn’t help but notice how happy Sanji was that he was there on the ice with him, Zoro even felt happy, this was all so new, to have a friend who demanded attention and Zoro couldn’t help but give it to him. Sanji was an angel and he was a normal human, so imagine his surprise when an angel chose Zoro to help him.   
Zoro didn’t realise he was subconsciously spinning Sanji around, watching him do some cool moves and then a jump, “Damn, my shoes are too heavy but I’d love to do that one day.” Zoro laughed as Sanji came back to him, “Just get good, or whatever you and Franky yell at each other doing practice.”  
“Oh my god, you’re first insult, they grow up so fast.”   
“OH GOD I'M SO SORRY!” Zoro laughed, skating away from the frantic Sanji. “We should start a scrapbook!”  
“ZORO STOP!”   
“Or we could take pictures, ‘baby's first insult’”  
“OH MY GOD ZORO SHUT UP!”   
Zoro laughed as Sanji continued to yell sorry at him as they skated around the rink, but never once telling Sanji to shut up, it seemed to trigger something in him he noticed whenever someone said it around him. Zoro suddenly hit into something, turning to look up at Doflamingo, “You wanna fight bro?” Zoro said, making Sanji giggle.   
“Why are you here?” He snapped, “You’re distracting him.”   
“I don’t know man, he seems to be doing really nice.” Zoro shrugged, he yelped as his feet were taken out from under him and he fell hard on his back. “I will break you, don’t get between this.” Doflamingo snapped. Zoro smiled wide, his eyes glittering, “Trust me, I’ll be the one to break you.” He said through his teeth, but got back up to his feet.   
“If Sanji wasn’t here you would be choking on your own blood.” He said, staring at Doflamingo with that intense look Sanji always said scared him. Doflamingo considered his threat, but the coaches interrupted them, making Sanji and the feathered freak work at their dance again. Zoro skated over, and watched the entire thing a million times, before they called it a day. Sanji was out of breath, tired from all the new skills he was learning. Zoro high fived both of his hands, but wrapped their fingers together, “That was wonderful!” He said, and actually meant it,  
“What did you say to him?”  
“Nothing, let’s get going, I’m hungry…” He said, leading Sanji to the exit. Sanji followed, nodding his head, “Me too…” He said, and the two walked toward a room Sanji said was set aside for them to change and stuff. Since Zoro didn’t have anything to change into, he walked inside and kicked his feet up on a desk.   
Sanji walked behind one of those changing walls, and he poked his head around the other side, “Did you bring one of your shirts?” Zoro gave him a confused look before looking in his bag and throwing him a white jacket that was dirty from age. “That’s all I got.” Sanji grabbed it, but came out of cover from behind the wall, and Zoro had to bite his tongue and look away.  
Damn he was hot.  
“Thank you, this is perfect.” He said, and Zoro looked up just as he zipped it up, “I couldn’t find my shirt for some reason.” He grumbled as he closed the door behind them. The white jacket was too big for him but he looked so cosy. Zoro grunted, “I forgot my skates, I’ll meet you outside.”  
Sanji nodded, waving at him, and Zoro made sure he was outside before bolting to grab his skates. He walked in, looking around. “Looking for these?” A very cocky voice sounded, and Zoro turned to see feathers holding his shoes. “Yeah, thanks.” he said, trying to snatch them from his grip.  
He laughed, “Wow, you sure are jumpy…” He suddenly grabbed Zoro’s shirt and pushed him up against the nearest wall, Zoro instantly going into fighting mode. “You sure were cute today, wrapping your little finger around Sanji…” He snarled, his face was so close to him that if Zoro could move he would have ended him. Zoro had a feeling that’s why feathers refused to let him even wiggle.  
“I will murder you if you touch Sanji again.” Zoro snarled, staring back at those cold blooded eyes. “Try me.” Feathers smirked, before leaning even closer, and Zoro realized what he was going to do. He tried to escape more now, and he felt his leg slip from him being pinned, and with a large kick smacked him in the side, grabbing his skates, bag, and running out of there like he saw a ghost.  
He caught his breath at the door, he was surprised he was more afraid of getting kissed by a guy he hated then fighting him. He straightened up, walking out. Sanji was looking very concerned. “Are you okay? You took a long time…” Zoro hesitated.   
“Yeah, I got a call, got distracted…” He said, shrugging. Sanji laughed, “Yeah that happens a lot to me too…” He nodded wrapping an arm around Sanji’s shoulders and walking toward his house, trying to forget todays events.


	5. Chapter Five

“He did that to you!?” Franky snarled, Luffy deadly silent as he talked. They sat in the back of their favorite bar, crappy music playing and people laughing loudly over a game of pool. “Yeah, but I couldn’t bring myself to tell Sanji…” Chopper nodded, “It was probably smart, I heard that guy is a real creep.”  
“He is. There was a story going around he uh, yeah, to a younger boy who was skating with him.” Usopp said, disgust on his face, Zoro bit his tongue to hold back his comment. “Yeah, I don’t know, have we just accepted Sanji out friend?” The guys looked at each other, “He travels a lot, but yeah, I do.” Chopper said smiling, the others nodded, but Franky shook his head, “I don’t like him much, but if he’s a friend to you guys then I guess he's one of mine.” They looked at Zoro, Luffy suddenly trying to hide a smile, “Obviously he’s your friend, do we need to relive the pillow fort incident?”  
“YOU GUYS ALREADY GAVE IT A NAME!?”

 

Zoro walked down the street, it has been awhile since he stepped foot in the rink, practice was canceled and Sanji hadn’t gave him one text or call. He decided to make his way to the rink. Pushing past the doors, waving a few people, and opened the doors that lead into the ice. He walked toward the rink where the familiar blonde was skating around lazily, feathers complaining loudly over something.  
“Sanji.” He called, making him almost fall, but he turned around so fast he did slip but gained his feeting awfully quick and skating over to him way too fast. “I’m sorry I haven’t gotten with you, I’ve been so busy, my phone broke and it’s getting fixed and Doflamingo has been trying to get me alone every second of the day…” Sanji groaned, and Zoro leaned over the walls and gave his friend a hug.  
“It’s fine, I knew you were getting over your head.” Zoro whispered, Sanji wrapping his arms around him, “I’m sorry for leaving you with feathers.” He heard Sanji laugh, before letting go, which felt almost too soon. “I’m glad you’re here, let’s get some lunch afterwards huh?” Zoro nodded, and Sanji skated back over to a flamingo screeching about something.   
Zoro walked over to Zeff who seemed rumpled as ever, and he sent a angry look at Zoro. “What do you want?” Zoro shrugged, leaning against the wall and watching Sanji. Zeff suddenly sighed, catching his attention, “There was a reason I didn’t let Sanji skate with the pink freak, not only is he a jackass but he likes to dwindle his confidence.” Zeff eyed him, “When you two were skating the other day, I haven’t seen him do that many jumps so perfect.”  
Zoro raised an eyebrow, looking at Zeff. “Really? Does he just not trust himself?” Zeff shook his head, “He told me he liked you because you make him feel like he was better than everyone else.” Zoro blushed slightly, but smiled, looking back at his prince, “It’s because he is…” The two went quiet again, Zeff grunting as the other coach came back toward them.   
They finally called it quits when Sanji fell hard on his ankle. Zoro almost flew over the wall towards him, but feathers helped him up, and Zoro did fall off the wall when he pulled Sanji closer to him. “God Zoro, are you alright?” He heard Sanji call, and saw his blonde hair come into view.   
“Just peachy.” He grunted as the ice burned his back. He heard Zeff howling with laughter and Zoro just burned red. Sanji helped him stand, wrapping an arm around his waist, “You’re so stupid.” He laughed, helping Zoro to the exit so he didn’t slip. Sanji started to take off his skates, Zeff walking over, “How's your ankle?” The old man asked right as Sanji took off his skates. “Oh wow…” There was a bump forming on his ankle, and he winced every time he moved it.   
“Can you stand?” Zoro asked as he himself took off the other skate and offered a hand. Sanji tried but collapsed when he tried to put weight on it. Zoro clenched his jaw, turning around to see feathers walking over, “Good fuckin job feathers you hurt his ankle.” Feathers seemed more offended by the nickname. “I-I’m sorry, are you alright?” he asked Sanji, holding out a hand. Zoro felt Sanji lean more heavily on him, “I don’t feel good…” He grunted.  
Zoro picked him up bridal style, making him yelp, “I’m gonna take him to the hospital.” He told Zeff, who handed him some car keys and wished them luck. Zoro looked for a white car, and found it clear at the end, Sanji complaining the whole time. Zoro suddenly stopped, setting him on the front of the car, “Stop. I’m taking you, that once happened to a friend of mine he never skated again?”   
“Really?”  
“No.”  
“ZORO!”  
“But it could happen!” Zoro said, suddenly very concerned about how concerned he was about Sanji’s career. Sanji sighed, leaning his head on Zoro’s chest, “I’m so tired, can I come over and sleep?” Zoro nodded, putting his arms on his back, “I’m not doing anything anyway…” Sanji nodded, and pushed him back, “Take me to the hospital.”

 

____

 

Good news, he was fine, bad news, he had to stop skating for the next three weeks. Sanji and him drove back to the rink, walked inside, and had a meltdown in front of Zeff. The old coach didn’t seem to get angry, he just nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder, “Take the break you need silly boy.” And Sanji followed Zoro to his house, sniffing every few minutes.  
Sanji instead of going home that night, suddenly declared he was going to live with Zoro and refused to leave his room, yes, he refused to leave Zoro’s room. It infuriated him, but whenever he tried to get rid of him, Sanji would get sad and depressed and walk around on his leg which only worried him.  
Zoro gave in on day three, making him go outside for a few minutes and set up his bedroom for him all nice. Sanji came back in, letting him and Zoro lay back and watch whatever came on TV. “I didn’t know this bed was so big…” Sanji said, looking at it with interest. “It has to be the biggest futon you’ll find.” Zoro smiled, making Sanji laugh, “Yeah...Unlike normal humans who actually have BEDS!” Zoro and Sanji laughed, ignoring the TV.  
Sanji was awfully pale lately, and he didn’t eat much at all, Zoro could see he was literally giving up on himself and it scared Zoro for some reason, he accepted him as a friend and watching like that made him want to force food down in throat and make sure he got some sunlight. But since walking was out of the question he could at least make him eat.   
“Sanji, you seem kinda quiet, are you okay?” He asked, looking at the blonde, who seemed to consider his words, “I’ve been kinda, having weird dreams...It’s been at least a solid six years since I saw...Feathers...And it really scares me…” Zoro smiled at the nickname. “Nightmares are something...The only thing that actually scares me…” Sanji scoffed, “Oh there has to be something else.” Zoro shook his head, “I don’t run away from a fight, which is really bad…” Sanji laughed, leaning against his shoulder, “That’s fine, if it’s protecting me I’ll let you smash them.” Zoro chuckled, wrapping his arm around Sanji and pulling him closer.  
He was really cold, Zoro had no idea why, it was actually very warm today. “So what kind of weird dreams? Like people chasing you or someone hunting for you?” He let Sanji get snuggled up next to him before he answered, “Well, I guess it’s someone chasing me...And then they get me, but I don’t wake up…” Zoro finally got the hint and smacked himself in his head, he was talking about reliving his…  
“I’m gonna punch feathers tomorrow…” Sanji laughed, “Please don’t.” Zoro didn’t know what to really say, he always resorted to violence, so when trying to comfort the perfect bun it was kind of hard. He felt Sanji grab his shirt, “You know, you can tell me if everything is crap, and that I complain too much…” Sanji buried his face more, “God I wish you would sometimes…” Zoro was surprised by his comment, and felt a burning feeling in his gut, He sat up, grabbing Sanji bridal style again and walked outside, the whole time asking what he was doing.   
Zoro sat him on the grass that was slightly fading from the neglection. “Sanji, what do you think about yourself?” He asked after he settled in front of him, Sanji shrugged, “Some famous guy?” Zoro narrowed his eyes, “But what do you really think?” He asked once more. Sanji looked down, “I’m a failure…”   
“Why?”   
“I can’t do anything right, I try to skate as perfect as I can, but I mess up my leg. I try being nice to as many people as I can and just keep getting treated like I’m trash. I try being friends with a fucking douchebag and he turns around and…” He didn’t finish his sentence. Zoro raised an eyebrow, “Why do you put up with people like that?”  
“Cause if I don’t I get a bad rep.” He snapped. “So it’s your title?” Zoro asked, watching Sanji nod. “I’m a hockey player, we get bad rep all the time.” He smiled folding his arms, “From now on I’m gonna teach you to a salty mother fucker like me.” He said, Sanji scoffed, “Yeah whatever…” And Sanji was legit terrified over the next few weeks of Zoro trying to get him to say ONE INSULT!

 

_______

 

Three weeks passed by slowly, and on the last day Sanji would leave his home. But something happened that night, Zoro got home late from practice, the house pitch black. He put the bag down, turning on a light, to which he found the light bulb was missing.   
It was like that through the rest of his house, and he finally walked into the bedroom, where Sanji was sound asleep on his bed, but opening the door woke him up, he looked at Zoro confused for a minute, “Where the fuck is the light bulbs?” He asked, watched as Sanji slowly sat up, “Some guys came over, but they looked super sketchy so I refused but one hit me really hard…” Zoro was going to fucking murder someone.  
Sanji rubbed his head, and Zoro finally noticed he didn’t have a shirt on. He turned around abruptly, refusing to look at him, “What did they look like?” He asked as he went for his bag. Sanji walked out, not putting a shirt on.   
“Uh, one had black hair and the other was kind of short.” Zoro pulled out his phone, dialing Luffy. “WHERE THE FUCK IS MY LIGHT BULBS!?” Luffy legit erupted with laughter, he was already giggling when he answered, “THAT WAS GREAT HA!”  
“AND WHY DID SANJI GET HIT!?”  
“He scared Ace…” Luffy laughed, yelling sorry to where Sanji was standing behind him, “I WANT THEM BACK!”   
“Not till tomorrow.”   
“I will end you.”   
“I need to buy new ones...they broke when he were...walking…” Zoro growled, “I will murder you the next time I see you.” Luffy laughed, and hung up after Ace called for him. Zoro turned around, “Looks like we're stuck in the dark for awhile…” He said to Sanji, who was still shirtless. “Oh, okay...Sorry, your friends must play a lot of tricks.” Zor grumbled as he pushed past his friend and walked into his room.  
“So you can start skating tomorrow.” He said as Sanji closed the door suddenly. “Yeah, finally…” Sanji stood still, watching Zoro. He didn’t pay any mind to him, but he felt his gaze wonder when he moved across the room. “Sanji?” He asked, the blonde unmoving.  
“I guess me getting knocked out so quick was because I found more of your liquor.” Zoro laughed, “Don’t worry, that stuff probably needs dranken anyway.” He put his skates in his closet, and turned around to look at Sanji, who didn’t move.   
“Wanna watch a scary movie? Perfect setting isn’t it?” Zoro smiled, and Sanji leaned back, “No thank you….” Sanji wrinkled his nose, “Well let’s do it anyway.” Zoro walked forward, but Sanji didn’t move. “It won’t be to scary.” He assured, trying to open the door.  
Sanji still didn’t move. Zoro looked at him, folding his arms, “What?” Sanji was looking down, and suddenly a slow smile tugged at his lips, “Look behind you~” Zoro did without realizing the stupid trick he was playing, “Oh haha-” He was cut off and Sanji grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.  
“Sanji how much have you had to drink?” Zoro asked, his voice slightly shaking. “Too much…” He said, running a hand across his neck. Zoro’s face was burning with the closeness, but this felt different, he didn’t feel threatened, just like Sanji was really trying to keep him close. Sanji leaned really close, “Ace didn’t actually knock you out…” Zoro said, “No he hit me though…” Sanji smiled, making Zoro roll his eyes.  
“They were surprised when I came out of your room singing let it go loudly,”   
“Oh my god.” Zoro laughed, and Sanji just smiled, Zoro hated how much he liked Sanji soo close, but he was also really happy, Sanji trusted him this much.  
And of course Zoro refused to take the hint maybe the blonde fell for him  
“Zoro, I wanna kiss you…” Zoro didn’t answer, but he tried, his brain trying to scramble for words. Sanji leaned closer, their lips almost touching...Zoro panicked, and accidentally leaned back his head, pressing it against the door, “I-I think you’ve had to much to drink.” Zoro regretted the words, he was actually wanting this desperately...But why?  
He never really considered if he was into guys and girls, either way they hated him or the other way around. So getting this much attention was something he wasn’t use to. Sanji didn’t seem to hear his words, he just ran a hand down his side, making his throat tighten up, “Maybe…” He whispered, and for a terrifying moment he thought Sanji was going to let him go, so imagine both their surprise when Zoro leaned in and cut off the gap between them. Sanji kissed him back, and Zoro ran his hands up his back, tangling them in his blonde hair.  
Sanji cupped his face, both of the not wanting to let go. But they both pulled away after what felt like a century, both panting. This was happening.   
“Fuck I’m so sorry…” Zoro found himself say, but pulling away from him for good was almost to painful. “No, don’t say sorry you damn idiot, I’m the one who’s suppose to be saying that.” Sanji laughed lightly, smiling. Zoro loved watching him smile, it was like a flower blooming for the first time.   
“I didn’t know if I was ready for this again…” He whispered suddenly, opening his eyes. Zoro stared back, “I’m glad it wasn’t too painful.” Sanji snorted and rolled his eyes while Zoro chuckled. Sanji finally pulled away, his warmth leaving Zoro. “I’ll be out of here by tomorrow, will you come to practice?”   
“Of course.”


	6. Chapter Six

Sanji was gone before Zoro woke up, he was so embarrassed he wished he could stay home and wallow in self hate. Not to mention that stupid hit Ace gave him was making his head hurt. He walked into the rink, his anxiety over the top. But he was going to be skating again. He heard someone yell, and he turned to see Zoro walking toward him, two cups in his hands.  
“Aw, you got me coffee?” Sanji asked smiling at him. He took it, letting Zoro smile proudly, “Well I try not to be late but that happens to much.” Sanji tried to consider giving him a kiss but Zoro beat him to it, planting it on his cheek and whispering a good luck before walking inside the rink.  
His face was hotter than the cup but he walked after him, his skates dangling from his hand. Doflamingo was complaining about something once again, and Zeff smiled at the two boys. “I’m glad to see you.” Zeff had the voice of, ‘thank god you showed up’ ringing with his normal talk, and Sanji smiled. He sat down while they talked to Doflamingo about moves he was practicing during the break.  
Zoro leaned over him, watching Sanji lace his skates, “So, do you need me to beat him up?” Zoro asked, helping Sanji to his feet. Sanji held on a little longer, but shook his head, “No, I’ll be alright. Just start calling the ambulance when blood seeps on the ice.” Zoro chuckled, not letting go of his hand as well. “I’ll kill the feathered freak if he does anything stupid like that.” He said a little more seriously. But all the less with love of course.   
They finally let go, and he skated onto the ice, “Now don’t hurt yourself this time.” Doflamingo asked, and they started their dance. He hated how long his hands lingered on Sanji, but changing the dance would be really bad.   
“Zoro could you do that with your hockey shoes?” Doflamingo’s head snapped toward Zoro and Sanji laughed. “He probably could.” Sanji smiled at the flabbergasted Zoro who was shaking his head. “Go try it.” Someone he didn’t recognize walked in, Zoro glaring at them.   
Doflamingo seemed furious, but he let Zoro take the stage after a quick ‘yes-no’ argument with the new person. Sanji laughed, “Do you even know it?” Zoro shrugged, looking slightly angry. But he seemed to change once Sanji greeted him. Zoro went over a quick lesson on how to hold him. “I’m very light, so it will be easy for you to pick me up if done right.” Sanji explained, but was left breathless as he was lifted like Doflamingo did, but must more graceful. He looked down at Zoro, “Just like that…” He set back down, still staring at him.   
“Okay try it!” Zeff growled as Doflamingo sat outside the rink with the coach who was watching with more interest than the man. Zoro sighed, and Sanji took the lead, telling him what to do. At first it was slow, Zoro still learning how to do everything, he caught on quick, and when they did it a second time, Zoro did it as if he learned it years ago.  
“Damn, we need some quick learners like that.” Sanji heard Zeff laugh with the new coach. “ZORO STRAIGHTER!”   
“DON’T YELL AT ME!” Sanji laughed as he was flung from Zoro. Sanji came back to him, and he knew that hugging to Zoro wasn’t part of the dance but he wanted to do it, Zoro letting him bend down and flipping him over and back to his feet. Zoro was already out of breath.   
“Sorry, my coach is use to yelling at loud hockey players.” He laughed, as they finished.  
“WHAT WAS THAT RORONOA?!”   
“Nothing~” Zoro called over his shoulder while Sanji giggled. They were both clutching onto each other, showing no sign of releasing each other. “I have to say thank you Sanji, ever since Zoro got into figure skating he seems to be much better at his skills. Even though he refuses to wear the right shoes.”  
“Those are way to difficult…” He complained, pulling Sanji closer. Sanji wrapped his arms around his waist, “He’ll get use to it.” The three coaches watching them cuddle each other both noticed how close they were, sending Zeff a look who only shrugged and muttered something.   
Zoro pulled away, “You should practice with feathers...Sorry…” He said, skating away from him. Sanji watched as Doflamingo took the ice again, and Sanji was slightly aware of how vulnerable he was without his knight.   
They started the routine over, and Zeff finally got a music player. The music played so quietly in his head, it wasn’t there. He danced like he normally would, Doflamingo started to lose sync with him, “Slow down Sanji…” Zeff called, laughing lightly, but surprisingly Doflamingo kept up with his ever speeding body. He looked up, a grin on his face, “I know how you get ahead of yourself, so I’ve been practicing.” He put a hand on his hip, and jumped when Zoro yelled, “I WILL EAT YOU FOR DINNER!” They looked over to Luffy and his brother Ace following him. “YO SANJI THAT WAS GREAT!” Luffy yelled as the song ended.   
Sanji skated from him, who was starting to get very annoyed with all this new friend business Sanji was getting. Sanji hit the wall, smiling at them, “Hello, came to skate?” Luffy shook his head, “We came to get Zoro so we could get a key to put back all his light bulbs.”   
“Yeah, sorry about yesterday…” Ace apologized, laughing. “It’s alright. Didn’t hurt much.” He smiled, and Zoro dug in his pockets for a gold key. “Don’t lose it.” He snapped. Luffy almost snatched it but Ace took it instead, “I promise light will be inside when you get home.” Ace laughed, and Zoro glared at them as they left.   
“Stupid pranks…” Zoro growled, Zeff was watching them leave, “Was that Portgas Ace?” He asked, they nodded. “He was a really good ice skater…” Both of them looked at him curiously. “Ace and his older brother Sabo use to skate with their dad before he passed. They won a lot of stuff, but then his little brother came along and they stopped.” Zeff shrugged, and Zoro took all this in.   
“They were skaters…” Zoro smiled smugly, “What wonderful information.” Sanji glared at him, “You scare me sometimes.” Doflamingo suddenly cleared his throat, “Sanji we need to get this down a\packed, you’ve already been sidestepping it for the past three weeks. Our show is in four weeks if you forgot…” Sanji looked at him, “I’ve already memorized the whole thing, but yeah, we should practice a little more…”   
Zoro gave him a reassuring smile before Sanji skated away. They were out of sync for a while, but they finally matched the music after a few try’s. Zoro laughed as Sanji mockingly bowed to him and the coaches, who all chuckled as well. They were released finally, “Zoro, come here.” His coach was talking with Zeff, who seemed very smug about something.   
Sanji joined them, looking between the two, “Bring Sanji to practice tomorrow, we’re gonna teach him how to play hockey.” Sanji’s eyes widened, “W-what?” Zoro smiled, nodding his head, “Alright…”  
“Please no! Have you seen the injuries that game has?! I can’t break my ankle again!” Zeff laughed, “It was a sprain, and deal with it. It might be fun.” Sanji looked at Zoro, but he only chuckled to himself as he imagined Sanji being flown to the ice when Franky even tried to skate pass him. “I like this idea.”   
Sanji sighed, but caved and agreed. “Good!” His coach clapped his hands, and turned with Zeff and the other coach. Doflamingo was gone quickly, so Sanji and Zoro could skate for a while by themselves. Zoro zipped across the ice, “I can’t wait to see you try on hockey shoes. They're not hard to master at all, you’ll probably get it easier than most people do.” Sanji followed him, not looking to excited.  
“Will you tell them to be soft? I don’t like watching hockey because someone is bleeding at the end.” He whimpered, looking terrified. Zoro smiled, “Trust me, I’ll kill em if they hurt you.” He watched Sanji smile at the comment, it was slow, but it was a full blown grin. “I can’t wait…” Sanji grabbed Zoro’s hand, making him abruptly stop.   
“I think we need to talk…” Sanji said, looking up at him. He was trying to avoid this, but he needed to know. Zoro raised an eyebrow, but he also seemed like he wanted to say something as well, “Listen Sanji about last night, I’m really sorry-”  
“No! No, it’s fine, it was actually really nice…” He smiled, blushing. Zoro was a little flustered, but he seemed to be holding the full blown red he usually has when someone makes him uncomfortable. “I wanted to know, if we’re…” He didn’t know if he wanted to say the word.  
“Dating? Because I think we are.” Zoro smiled, and Sanji finally felt his face heat up, “Oh my god, it’s been so long since I’ve had a boyfriend…” Zoro chuckled, Taking his hands, he looked deadly serious, “I’m not going to do anything to make you feel down. Zeff has been telling me about how good at skating you are when I’m around. I wanna see that, but I don’t want to force you into anything.” Sanji felt like he was going to cry.   
He was being so nice, he wanted to build him up and watch him grow, and all he asked was he was by his side every moment. Sanji actually felt a tears gather in his eyes. “Oh my hell Zoro you’re going to make me cry.” He sniffed, rubbing his eyes. Zoro went into a panic, “OH SHIT I’M SORRY PLEASE DON’T!” Sanji laughed as Zoro tried to convince him not to cry.   
Sanji and him left shortly afterward, “Oh, I forgot my phone, I’ll be back.” Sanji smiled, and walked back inside and toward the outside door of the rink. Doflamingo was waiting outside, looking at a hanging mirror. Sanji didn’t look at him, just grabbing his backpack and pulled his phone out to look at any messages.   
He felt someone suddenly wrap their arms around him, his breath stopped and his eyes widened. “You and Zoro have been getting kind of...touchy lately…” Doflamingo whispered. Sanji wanted to run, but he couldn’t move, his body refused. “Watch your back honey, someone might just…” He ran a hand along his jaw and forced Sanji to look at him, “kidnap you right out of your home…” Sanji couldn’t breath as he stared at him.   
“Feathers I will rip your fingers off.” Zoro’s voice carried down the hall, and Sanji suddenly bolted from his grasp, he didn’t know why but he just ran. Right into Zoro’s arms.  
He was lead away from Doflamingo and when they walked outside, he started to hyperventilate, Zoro’s eyes widened as he tried to calm him down. “Sanji it’s okay, he’s gone…” But Sanji couldn’t forget what he said. “Zoro Oh my god…” Sanji said it at least a hundred times before he finally calmed down, Zoro making him breath slower. “He’s going to kill me…” Sanji finally sputtered out, Zoro narrowed his eyes, “No he won’t. I won’t let him.” Sanji shook his head, finding he was backing away from Zoro.  
“No, you don’t understand...This happened last time…” Sanji started to remember everything from when he was almost in his 20’s. The happy smile of his, how nice he seemed. But he was wrong, he only was like that in public. Sanji seemed like the world was spinning so fast, he felt like falling.  
Zoro cupped his face, and everything stopped. Sanji stared at his dark brown eyes, they looked worried, but strong, like everything he did wasn’t a mistake, just a little bump. Everything wasn’t going to hell, only if he could calm down.   
“Sanji. Let’s go home, get some tea or cocoa, I don’t care, and let’s just...Calm down…” He said it so warmly, Sanji couldn’t help but take his hand and follow him to where ever he was being lead. 

 

____  
It took hours for him to finally stop jumping at every shadow. He was so tired, and crying was all he wanted to do. And the best part was Zoro only left his side to get him something. He stayed with him, refusing to move for anything else but to help him. Sanji was feeling almost to overwhelmed by all the kindness.   
“Zoro, I wanna take a bath…” He suddenly said, and Zoro tilted his head, “Oh really? Okay, I guess I’ll get it started.” But Sanji just took his hand to stop him. “I’ll do it, you just, stay here…” Zoro was about to talk him out of it, but Sanji glared at him. “Please…”   
Zoro sighed, and let him go, watching him cross the room, and lock the door behind him. But the whole reason was so he could be alone. Yes, he loved having Zoro, but being alone was something he needed every once in awhile. He turned on the water, but didn’t undress, just sat on the floor and looked up.   
Sanji bit his lip, he wondered what Zoro would do if he heard him suddenly start crying. He was trying to hold everything in, but it was too much. He closed his eyes sharply when he felt his eyes prickle. He pulled off his shirt, and he glanced at his arm. He was younger when he tried to end it all, it really scared him after what happened and he felt disgusting and pitiful.   
Zeff found him and saved his life, and he was so happy the old man did, but now...He shook his head, he had a nice boyfriend now, some wonderful new friends, why did everything still feel so painful? He suddenly wanted Zoro again, he wanted him to help him calm down his thoughts. He bit back a sob, and he stood up shakily. No, Zoro was probably busy.  
“Yo, Sanji, I got some towels?” Zoro called and Sanji couldn’t help but smile. He was such a dork. Sanji stood up, pulling open the door fully and dragging Zoro inside and hugging him. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” He asked, but Sanji just shook his head.  
“I love you, so much, please don’t let me get alone again…” Zoro hugged him back, rubbing a hand on his back, “So are you taking a bath or not?”

 

________

 

Sanji woke up the next morning tired and at home. He hated it, he heard one of his maids come in, “Mr. Vansmoke?” She asked, making Sanji look at her, “Um, Zeff is here with... Doflamingo.” Everyone that Sanji has hired to take care of his lovely home knew about the hatred for him, so she looked slightly out of place saying his name. “Also someone else, he has green hair…?” Sanji suddenly remembered the hockey practice.  
“OH FU-frick. Okay, I’ll be down in a minute.” He quickly changed his language, and the maid laughed before leaving. He jumped up and pulled something casual on, and rushing to the bathroom, making sure his hair wasn’t to weird looking before running down. He heard Zeff talking, “Yes, Sanji loved the place, it’s why he kept it. It reminded him of his mother and dad. The original was burned down by an accident, and they rebuilt it. But it never got finished in time for their...passing.”   
Sanji saw Zoro standing in the middle of the room looking so out of place it made him smile. The maid gave him a look, “Anything to eat?”   
“No, but make sure this place is ready for guests, I believe some people will be coming tonight.” Sanji said as he pulled a black beanie over his head and walked down the stairs. “Mr. Vansmoke what shoes would you like to wear?” His butler asked as walked out of the closet in the main hall. Sanji looked at the white and black.   
“Uh, I don’t mind. But I need to ask if you have the invitations ready for after the show coming up?” The butler nodded, “Of course sir, and I think you should go with the white.” He handed them to him, and then walked back in and came out with his skates.   
“I don’t need those today.” Sanju longingly said, staring at them. The maid laughed, “Good luck Mr. Vansmoke.” She walked back upstairs. Sanji turned to Zoro and the other two, who were waiting. Zoro was looking at him smugly, “Mr. Vansmoke.” Sanji glared at him, “Shut up.” He said halfheartedly. The butler handed him a jacket, the one he stole from Zoro, “I’ll be giving you a call when the people arrive.” The butler looked at Zoro, “I don’t believe I’ve seen him before…”   
“That’s Zoro, he will be attending tonight as well.” Zoro blinked. “I will?” He asked, and Sanji smiled at him. “SANJI WAIT!” Sanji turned to the little girl that lived with the maids. There was one maid named Alice who had a small daughter and no place to keep her, Sanji of course let her stay since he loved children.   
“Hello sweetheart.” He smiled, Victoria bouncing to a stop. She held up her arms and he picked her up, “You’re going to play hockey?” She asked, and Sanji nodded, taking his wallet and heading for the door. “There’s a boy in my class who plays as well. Please be careful!” She pleaded as he set her down on the last step.   
“Of course. Now help mother Alice tonight alright? We have big plans.” Victoria smiled, nodding. “Okay! I’ll see you tonight!” She gave him a hug, before running inside. Sanji and the others climbed into the limo, driving off. “She was cute…” Zoro smiled as he looked back. “Yeah, it’s greet having her around…” Sanji looked out the window, but glancing over at Doflamingo to see if he was looking at them.  
He was focused on his phone, so Sanji took this risk to wrap his hand in Zoro’s and look back outside. “Zeff, ever play hockey?” Zoro asked, looking at the old man. “No actually.” Zeff answered, looking at them. He noticed the hands right off, but didn’t acknowledge it. “I see. It’s rather easy,” He laughed, “We’ll have to see.”   
They arrived at the rink, they all climbed out, but when Sanji tried to pull his hand away Zoro held on tighter, refusing to let go. Sanj didn’t try to get out, he liked having Zoro hold his hand for comfort. He started to swing their hands, “You’re a dork.” Sanji laughed as he let him swing their hands back and forth. Zoro smiled, shouldering his back. “I’m so excited for this.” He smiled, and Sanji sighed, “I’m not…”  
He glanced back at Doflamingo who was glaring daggers at Zoro, “Why did you come along?” Zoro and Doflamingo both looked surprised when he addressed him. “I’m being forced into this as well.” He answered, and Sanji nodded before looking forward.   
They walked past the door with the rink he used and walked toward another more wider door. Sanji could see guys already on the ice, and Zoro finally let go. Zeff pushed inside, and they followed. “Hey look, Zoro brought his boyfriend.” His friends started laughing, “C’mon Dean, we all know you and Chase have eye’s for each other.” And that made the rest of them roar with laughter as this Dean guy blushed.   
Franky was on the ice as well, “Hey Sanji, glad you could make it.” He smiled, pushing his helmet off and setting it down. White screens surrounded the barrier, making him tilt his head, “Why are these here?”   
“So the puck doesn’t murder someone.” Franky smiled, making Sanji gasp, “How hard do you hit that thing?” Franky laughed pointing at Zoro, “Pretty freakin hard.” And Zoro smiled. “Yo, you guys better hurry, coach is gonna get here soon.” Someone called, and Zoro grabbed Sanji. “To have too much fun.” Franky snickered, a few near by laughing as well.   
Sanji followed afterward, Doflamingo sitting on a bench. Sanji was glad he didn’t follow, and Zoro and him walked into the locker room. “So what do we do?” He asked, and Zoro watched him open a locker. He pulled some things out, they looked like armor. Zoro walked over, holding his arms out and strapping the things on him.  
Sanji was covered once he finished a few minutes later and Zoro did the same to himself. Sanji didn’t like this one bit. “Why.” He asked as he was forced into a helmet. “Because.” Zoro answered, and walked out. “YO FRANKY!” He yelled, making Sanji and Zeff jump. “Their in my bag.” Franky called, waving his hand. Zoro tore into a blue bag and pulled out a set of skates.   
“What. Are those.” Sanji asked, glaring at the very bulky things. “Just put them on.” Sanji looked at Zeff who shrugged. Sanji strapped them on, and Zoro did the same. “Come on Zoro.” Luffy was suddenly there, and Sanji gave him a look, “Luffy?” The small kid smiled, “Yo. How’s it going.” Sanji grunted.   
“I’m being forced to play a barbaric sport.” Luffy laughed, “You should see Zoro and Franky go head on head, that’s when we're afraid of blood.” Sanji shook his head, “I hate this.” He groaned.   
Zoro was leaving him to sit and wallow, joining the ice, “Watch him.” He heard Zoro say, and zoomed off toward Franky carrying a stick. Sanji followed, Luffy laughing, “Don’t worry, if we play a game you’ll be just watching.” Luffy held a hand out, but Sanji was distracted watching Zoro and Franky hit each other as they zoomed past.  
“Isn’t he going to trip?” He watched waiting for someone to fall. “These skates don’t have the pick.” Luffy laughed, and Sanji looked down to see he was right. He felt like he was wearing roller blades, which he knew how to use thank god.   
He didn’t move from that spot, and he saw Zoro come back over panting. “You ready?” He asked, holding a hand out. Sanji took it, “So, rollerblading?” He asked as he concentrated on staying upright.   
“Yeah, it’s something like that.” Sanji found his legs slipping out from under him. “Keep your legs together.”   
“How!?” Sanji panicked before he slipped. Zoro caught him, “Uh, I don’t know actually…” He shrugged. Sanji wasn’t finding this at all fun. He got his feet back under him, “Why are they so heavy…” He groaned, “So you can put weight on your shoes. Hockey is about going fast, so trying to stay straight is difficult.” Zoro held a hand on his arm.  
“I don’t want to do this...Why did Robin make you do this, why isn’t she here to get me out of this…” Zoro laughed, listening to complain. But Sanji didn’t realize how good he was doing. He was staying straight like in his normal skating, but it felt weird to let weight onto his feet. He felt wobbly but stayed on his feet, still complaining about everything,  
He didn’t realized Zoro start to speed up and Sanji started to catch up with him, “...Like how do you even put that much in skates, aren’t you afraid of falling?” He kept going, Zoro letting go and skating faster.   
“I hate how fast you go as well, how are you supposed to turn? Hit into a wall?”   
“GOD DOES HE EVER SHUT UP!?” Franky and a few exploded, making Sanji blush and Zoro laugh, “Give him a break, he’s doing very good for a first time.” Sanji smiled, “Thank you.” He said, but he shut up afterward, feeling very inconsiderate of the others. “Sanji they were kidding.” Zoro laughed as Sanji went silent. “Really?” Zoro nodded, “They love watching people learn how to skate, listening to them complain is the best part.” Sanji laughed, and Franky perked up as he past by, “Oh yeah Sanji, don’t worry.”  
Sanji nodded, feeling much better. “Sorry, I guess I was complaining a lot.” Luffy joined them in their circling, “Zoro the coach wants ya, I’ll watch him.” Zoro nodded, “I'll end you if you don’t catch him.”   
“HE’S TALLER THEN ME!?” But Zoro skated off and Luffy looked at Sanji. “So, how’s it going?” Sanji nodded, “Really easy. But hard.” He said, making Luffy nod. “Yeah, I understand.” Zoro was being yelled at with Franky, and as they passed, Sanji tried to stop and accidentally bumped into Zoro and clutched to his side. Zoro didn’t seem to realize he slipped, just wrapping an arm around him to keep him upright.  
“Well, you guys are going to be practicing harder starting next practice, and after Sanji’s show Zoro you’re coming twice a week.” Zoro nodded, his helmet was off making his hair spike up and make Sanji just blush. He was so hot like that.   
“Sanji, glad you made it.” His coach smiled, and Zeff jumped up, “He was complaining a whole lot before you got here.” Sanji waved, hugging onto Zoro so he didn’t fall, “Do I have to play?” The coach shook his head, “No, you can sit out and watch. Why don’t you just skate around and get use to the skates. We’ll be DOING STRETCHES!” He yelled, making Sanji jump.  
Everyone stopped, they all groaned, and started doing some stretched similar to the ones he did. Zoro laughed, “You need to stop yelling, it scares these two.” His coach looked at Zeff and Sanji. “Oh sorry, I have to be loud with this bunch.” Sanji smiled, “It’s okay, I get it.” Sanji was still hugging onto Zoro.  
Franky was side glancing at them. “Damn Sanji,” He was about to say something but got a warning glare from Zoro, “You’re getting the hang of it.” Sanji shook his head, “I don’t feel like it.”   
“You’re doing perfect.” Zoro said, and Sanji laughed. Zeff smiled, “Alright Sanji, why don’t you go do some stretches with those guys.” Sanji nodded, “Okay, c’mon Zoro I might need help.” Sanji let go and started across the ice, and suddenly he felt much more easier on the ice, relaxing and letting his skates take his weight.  
He stopped just as he about hit someone, “Sorry.” Sanji gasped as he grabbed the nearest guys arm. The guy had the blackest hair and a few piercings, “It’s fine.” Sanji looked at him, “Do I know you?” The guy shrugged, “That’s Law, he’s our favorite next to Zoro.” Franky said as he came up behind him. Law scoffed, but turned away. Sanji nodded, “Can I do my stretches?” Sanji asked, Franky shrugging.   
“Zoro come here.” His hockey friend looked at him, but joined him, “What?” Sanji lifted his leg clear up, resting it on his shoulder “What are you doing.” Zoro blushed as the guys around them awed. “Stretching, duh.” Zoro rolled his eyes.   
Sanji dropped his leg, Zoro grabbing him before he fell. “Why are they so heavy.” He groaned as he leaned back and touched the ice with his gloved hands. More gasping and awing. “Do you think I can flip?” He asked Zoro who was shaking his head. Franky nodded, “Yeah try.” Zoro and Franky backed up, and straightening his arms he threw his legs up, and back on the ground. He straightened up, smiling. Zoro and the guys clapped, looking very impressed. “I could never do that.” Franky laughed.  
“Yes well I’ve been doing it for awhile now,” Sanji shrugged, and they laughed. He finished the normal stretching with the group, and did the other leg, resting it on Zoro’s back this time. “You’re weird.” Zoro said when Sanji put his leg back down without falling over.   
“Okay, what now?” He asked, Zoro fixing his helmet. “Now I think we’re working on speed and agility.” Zoro shrugged, and Sanji laughed. As they went through the practicing, Sanji slipped twice, both being caught by Zoro and Franky.   
They started up a game, and Sanji skated over to Zeff, sitting on a bench and pulling his shoes off, “What happened to Doflamingo?” He asked, taking off the padding. “He walked out, don’t really care.” Zeff shrugged. Sanji pushed his blonde hair back, watching them skate around. Zoro was just skating around the sides, Sanji saw him do this at the game he watched.   
Zoro was blocked by a guy, and he did a trick and skated past him, getting the puck into the goal. “Zoro stop hitting so hard.” Zoro’s coach said to himself, but didn’t yell it. Sanji was feeling so tired, the party he was planning was looming in the back of his mind and he didn’t want to do it. They were there for so long, when Sanji looked at his phone it was already five. “Wow, how long is practice?” He asked the coach.  
“All day sometimes. But everyone has stuff planned today so we're letting go in a few minutes.” Sanji nodded, watching Zoro and Franky go off, and Luffy was right, they smacked into each other so many times he was scared Zoro didn’t break something.   
Zoro hit the puck, and Franky let out a defeated sigh. “Alright!” They all skated out, Sanji smiling at Luffy and Franky. “Dang, that was fun.” Franky said as he yanked his helmet off. Everyone headed for the lockers, Zoro was still on the ice with Law, who were talking.   
“Go shower guys.” His coach called at the two, Zoro holding up a hand. “They always do this…” Sanji smiled, watching Zoro explain something to Law. They skated over to the exit, and they broke off their. Zoro sat down, taking off his skates and padding. Everyone was showered and leaving by the time Zoro finished.   
“Alright Zoro, see ya next Thursday.” The coach slapped his back, Zeff and him walking out with a group of guys. Sanji followed Zoro to the locker room, where he pulled off his shirt and walked toward a door. “I’ll be right back.” He said, but Sanji stopped him first.   
He kissed him, long and soft, and Zoro didn’t pull away for a long minute, “Thank you.” Sanji whispered, “Also, you look cute when your hair is spiked.” He said, and Zoro laughed, “Thank you.”   
Sanji sat on the bench in the locker room, looking through his phone. “So you guys are dating…” Sanji jumped and turned to see Law walk in. “Oh, uh, yeah?” Sanji didn’t know how to respond. Law smiled at him, “Cool. He deserves someone nice like you...His anger problems seem to be more under control as well.” Sanji blinked. “He has anger issues?”   
Law nodded, “Hell yeah, It got so bad once he hit Franky over the head with his stick and knocked him down. That’s pretty impossible.” Law shrugged, grabbing his stuff. Sanji thought over this, “He tries to hide it. But every once in awhile he accidentally let’s it go.” Law opened the door, “Just a heads up.” And he walked out.


	7. Chapter Seven

Zoro was exhausted, he leaned his head against the shower tile, letting the water run off him. He was wondering if he really was going to go through with this party. He forgot Sanji invited him, and he regrets not remembering. Whenever he disappointed Sanji it made him feel like he swallowed nails. He walked out in some sweatpants a new shirt, towel wrapped around his neck. He ran his hand through his hair before walking out.   
Sanji seemed like he was thinking over something, “Ready?” Sanji looked up, nodding. They walked out of the building, a car ready to take them to Sanji’s place. “I still only have that really nice outfit you gave me.” He said, “But that’s all I have nice.”  
“I know, we have an appointment with my stylist to get you a suit fitted.”   
“Do you realize how famous that sounded.”   
“Shut up.” He scoffed, but smiled. They stopped outside a fancy looking place, Sanji and him walking to the door. They walked into the smell of flowers and perfume. Zoro shook his head, trying to walk out but Sanji grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.  
A girl with who looked like Sanji a little was sitting behind the desk talking to a receptionist. “SANJI!” She jumped up, walking around to them and giving him a hug. She looked at Zoro, but didn’t say anything. “How are you brother?” Zoro furrowed his eyebrows.  
“You have a sister?” Sanji turned to him, “Yeah, I didn’t tell you?” Zoro shook his head, “Well this is my sister Reiju.” She smiled, pushing her blonde hair aside, “And who are you?”   
“This is my boyfriend Zoro.” Zoro smiled, and his sister gasped, “Oh my god I forgot! I’m doing a fitting on you!” She grabbed him, pulling him into a room, Sanji following. She pushed him inside a dressing room, suits lining the walls. She walked out, and Sanji smiled at him. “She’s real nice I promise.” Zoro nodded, looking at the suits.   
“Okay so green?” She said as she walked in with a suit with a green shirt and white tie. “Or white?” The other looked like a normal one. Sanji took the green one, and his sister smiled, setting the other on a hook before sending Sanji out. She held her hand out, “Undress now.” Zoro blinked. “What?”   
“Just do it.” He heard Sanji call, and Zoro felt his cheeks burn up. “Dude come on.” She snapped, and Zoro finally took off his shirt. “Come on, pants to.”   
“But do I gotta?”   
“DO IT!” Zoro did as she was told, feeling very exposed. “Are you a hockey player?” She asked as she studied him, running a warm hand over some bruises and scars, “Yeah.” He answered, wanting to smack her. “I see. Well, you look good for someone who doesn’t work out much…” Zoro opened his mouth but she shushed him. She started to pull the green shirt on him, buttoning it. “Are you awkward by this?” She suddenly realized, and Zoro sent her a glare. Sanji walked back in, “Okay, I found this suit that looks better than the one I have.”   
“Sanji you have way too many.”   
“Yeah but this is better!” Sanji held it up, a blue shirt and a black tie. “Ugh fine, try it on you loser.” She rolled her eyes, but tossed the rest of the outfit at her brother, “Make sure he puts those on right.” And walked out.   
“I have mixed emotions about her.” Zoro said and Sanji laughed, finishing the buttons. “Yeah, she’s a control freak.” Sanji had him put on the pants and he showed how to put on the weirdest belt he’s ever seen. For some reason he felt more comfortable when Sanji was helping him, which was weird cause he hated people in the same room as him when he changes.   
“Okay!” He smiled, turning him to a mirror. Zoro tilted his head to the side. “I look…”   
“Wonderful.” Sanji finished for him, leaning his head on his shoulder. Zoro didn’t say anything, just stared. “Hey Sanji…” Sanji looked at him, “Put on that other suit…” Sanji remembered the discarded outfit and did what he was suppose to do. Zoro stared at himself, he reminded him of something.  
He had a painful memory stirr from his banned thoughts, biting his tongue. Sanji was quicker than he was, leaning against Zoro. “You’re perfect.” Zoro whispered to Sanji, who smiled. “You are too.” Zoro went in for a kiss, but right as they touched his sister walked in. She froze, but decided to just smile then walk out, “Awwww, you guys are so cute.” She giggled, walking over and smoothing Zoro’s suit down, “Okay, well, good luck with your party Sanji.”   
Sanji nodded, thanking her and the two walked out with another giggle from her. “She’s such a dork about that kind of stuff.” Sanji shook his head, Zoro smiling. They drove to Sanji’s house, where two cars were already parked out in a mini parking lot. They walked inside, the noise of talking filling the hall. “Mr. Vansmoke.” A old man stood in the middle, “Sorry, it looks like I’m early.”   
“Oh it’s fine Mr. Harvey.” Sanji shook his hand, Zoro hanging back. Sanji greeted the other guy and two girls about his age. “Thank you for coming.” Sanji said, turning and waving Zoro over. He followed Sanji past the men, and into the kitchen. Zeff stood by a oven, “Hello. You’re late.” Sanji sighed, “Sorry. So is everything set?” The butler nodded, and a maid went to lead the two men and girls to the outside.   
“Mr. Vansmoke, should we have Doflamingo added to the list?”  
“Yes, sadly.” Sanji shook his head and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Zoro. He looked at the butler who was writing something down. “Hello Mr. Roronoa, how are you?” Zoro winced, “Call me Zoro, please.” The butler nodded, “And I’ve been better…” He shrugged. “Yes, haven’t we all…” Zoro smiled at his saltiness. The butler left, and Zoro went to find Sanji.   
Zoro was surprised to see more people gathering, and as he found Sanji was watching the back yard fill. Sanji was talking with a man, smiling and waving his hands. Zoro stood next to Sanji, the man giving him a pointed look before turning his attention back to Sanji.   
“Well, I didn’t know you had a bodyguard.” The man said, looking at Zoro. “Oh no, he’s a guest actually. He’s a hockey player.” The guy nodded, “Name?”   
“Zoro.” He said blankly but that seemed to trigger something. “Really!? The one who hits the pucks so hard they break?” Zoro nodded, “It’s a habit.”   
Sanji smiled, looking happy about this. “Well, I’ll talk to you later.” The man laughed, and said goodbye. Sanji tugged Zoro back inside, and once the door was shut and they were heading toward the kitchen, Sanji stopped. He turned to Zoro, “Thank you for coming.” He said, and Zoro shrugged, “Wasn’t going to do anything else.”  
Sanji kissed him, slowly. Zoro kissed him back, pulling him closer. They pulled away after a while, both leaning their foreheads together. “Sanji, do want to tell people about..?” Sanji was silent, thinking over this. “If it’s okay, I’d like to be quiet about it…” Zoro nodded, “That’s fine. We can wait…” Zoro understood why, him being famous and gay could turn things around for him.   
Sanji kissed him again, but only shortly, “I love you.” He said, before pulling away, straightening his coat and leaving him to lean against the hallway wall, “Sanji.” He stopped, turning. “I love you too…”

 

_____

 

Zoro walked around the house for the next two hours, not wanting to interact. He found many locked doors, but he only kept walking. He came to a door with Sanji’s name painted in yellow. It was like that for some others doors as well, some were scraped away. They were all locked except Sanji’s room.   
After the tour he headed back to Sanji’s room, walking inside and shutting the door. The bed was huge, more softer than his own. The pillows were soft, and blue curtains hung over the big windows. He looked out and saw the lawn was packed, people laughing and talking all business like. Zoro walked into the closest, many clothes hung and washed. He walked into the bathroom which was a swimming pool. Zoro sat on Sanji’s bed, leaning against the wall.   
He liked how quiet it was, but the big room made him feel like he was being watched, and understood why Sanji liked his house more.   
The doorknob turned, Zoro making no attempt to hide or move. Sanji stepped inside, smiling at him, “Why hello.” Sanji laughed, “The party is about over, where have you been?” Sanji did something Zoro never thought he would do. He threw his legs around his waist, sitting on him. He tugged at Zoro’s hands, and Zoro shrugged, “I didn’t want to interact with them…” He breath caught when Sanji started kissing his neck.   
Sanji held his hands up, pinning them down and kissing him up his neck, jaw than the lips. He was being so cuddly, which surprised Zoro. Just awhile ago he was panicked about this whole party, but now he just wanted to be with him. “Sanji, shouldn’t you go say goodbye?” He asked as he pulled away. “Yeah, come with me?” Zoro nodded, but Sanji didn’t move, “What are you doing tonight.”  
“Whatever you're doing.” Zoro stuck his tongue out, making Sanji laugh. Sanji lay down, resting his head on his chest and his arms on his sides. Zoro and him lay like that for awhile, before Sanji got up with a sigh, dragging Zoro with him. They walked downstairs, and people were still outside. Sanji thanked them as a group, and Zoro stood next to him as they all say a personal thanks and left. After the last person left, the maids were out cleaning and locking up for the night.  
Sanji thanked them, then asked not to bother him or Zoro for the rest of the night. Sanji lead the way back to his room. Sanji shut the door, and Zoro took off the tie, tossing it aside. Sanji walked over to him, also taking off the tie, “Man, that was tiring.” He sighed, throwing off his jacket and setting it on a chair. Zoro put his coat on the bed, sitting on the side.  
“Sorry, I was being a loser and left you to deal with it yourself.” Sanji waved his hand. “It’s alright, I don’t care.” he sighed, “I hated how many fathers tried to get me to ask their daughter out.” Zoro smirked, “Eh, they’ll find some other rich guy.” Sanji smiled, walking over and putting arms around his shoulders, Zoro wrapping his around his waist. “Looks like you found me first…” Sanji kissed him, slowly and as soft as he could. Zoro felt him push them backward so he was ontop of him.   
“Oh fuck…” Sanji pulled away, so fast as if he touched fire. “No, oh no, I…” Sanji looked scared, like something he saw was making him freak out. Zoro tilted his head, “It’s fine, it’s okay...It’s not like-”   
“No it’s just...Oh god I can’t do this.” He started to try and get off Zoro, but he pulled him into a hug, Sanji relaxed instantly, sighing heavily. “I’m sorry…”   
“Don’t be.” Zoro murmured, running a hand through his hair, “It’s going to take awhile, I know it will…” Sanji shook his head. “Why do you understand this more than most people?” Zoro shrugged, “Dunno…” Zoro felt like he understood less. Everything he said he thought felt like lies, but now he was slightly proud. Sanji was putting so much trust in him, and doing something to rash could make him snap.   
Zoro didn’t want to do that. That’s why he probably understood, because most people just want them for awhile, and then throws them off. Zoro on the other hand thought about doing that and felt disgusted. He’d never face people again. “Zoro…” He looked down at Sanji. “I feel like I need to tell you this…” He said, and Zoro raised an eyebrow, Sanji was looking so nervous he might throw up.   
“Doflamingo showed you, yknow? Well, he…” Sanji bit his tongue, “Finally got me alone. And he...He…” Zoro suddenly ran a thumb over his lips, “Shhh, don’t worry…I’ll beat him up later.” Sanji laughed, but he looked so much calmer. “Wow, usually people get really angry about that…”   
“I’m not normal…” He murmured, exhaustion catching up with him. “Oh, is Zoro tired?” Sanji said playfully, making Zoro nod. “You are so cute sometimes…” He said, and made him sit up and tucked him under the most fluffiest blanket he’s ever seen, Sanji joining him and wrapping his arms around him.   
“Thanks for a wonderful day…” Zoro didn’t answer, just pulled Sanji closer and fell asleep. 

 

_______

 

Sanji’s POV: 

 

A few weeks later, Zoro invited him to a practice with his friends, promising that Luffy’s brothers were going to be there. Zeff seemed interested, and decided he would come as well. Zeff told him a lot of the brothers, how Ace was the top class and Sabo was a practical coach. Both got into hockey after their dad died, but if they were going to be figure skating, Zeff was going to be there.  
Sanji and him walked inside, Zoro was complaining loudly, “Do I have to wear them? Why doesn’t Franky have to?” Franky was on the ice in his hockey skates. “Because I haven’t seen you in these for awhile.” Robin said, noticing Sanji and Zeff. “Oh, hello.”  
Sanji smiled, Zoro looking up. “Coach Zeff?” A blonde haired guy sat up, he just finished his shoes and was smiling. “Hello Sabo! Good to see you!” Zeff shook his hand, Sabo laughing, “Yeah. It’s good to see ya.” Ace poked his head up from a bench, looking over at the two. Zeff greeted Ace with a little more enthusiasm, Sanji smiled, Zeff did that to all the great skaters he’s ever met. Sanji sat next to Zoro, who was finishing his laces.   
Sanji kissed his cheek, “Hello, how are you?” Zoro didn’t react right away, just looked at his skates. “I’m okay.” He answered finally, looking up. “Looks like Zeff is a freaking fangirl over those two.” Sanji laughed, “He taught them awhile ago, so I’m not surprised.” Sanji tied his shoes before standing and leaving Zoro for the ice.   
Sanji skated around, doing a few moves before getting yelled at for not stretching. “I’m fine.” Sanji said as he skated past Zeff. “No! Do I need to remind you of your ankle?!” Sanji didn’t answer, jumping and skidding in a circle before continuing. It felt nice to free skate, no one telling him to do a routine, no one telling him what to do, just him and the ice.  
Sanji finally noticed everyone was ready, Sanji skating over to Zoro who was still not happy about not wearing his skates. Sabo and Ace waited for Zoro, curious of how he would react. Sanji held out both his hands, and Zoro took them. He didn’t even shake or wobble, he straightened up, his shoulders thrown back, and Sanji had to admit how hot it made him look.  
Dammit, he was blushing. Sanji let him go, but his arms still extended, Zoro pushed off, testing them as well. “Danh Zoro! You’re really good.” Sabo went after him, skating so gracefully Sanji stopped and watched. Sabo held himself so easily, confidence screaming at everyone. He was skating on a tightrope, and he wasn’t going to fall, “He’s good right.” Ace smiled, watching Sanji.  
“He’s so...Perfect…” His form was beautiful and not to mention he was skating without much effort, talking to Zoro as they went. “Yeah, he’s so good...Some how I’m the top of the class though.” Ace shrugged and Sanji noticed he didn’t have a shirt, “Where’s your shirt?” Sanji asked, confused. “He doesn’t skate with one on.” Sabo called as they passed.   
Sanji was struck by the weirdness of it, but accepted it and skated after Zoro. “You’re doing better than I thought you’d do…” Sanji said, smiling at him. He didn’t lean over once, which was still making his heart melt. He looked much taller as well, which made him feel more intimidated, but that was a good thing.   
Zoro skidded to a halt, he was looking slightly proud, “At least I’m still on my feet.” Sabo clapped, “Yes, I’m impressed.” The blonde looked Sanji over, “I’ve seen some of your shows, I’m really impressed by your form, but…” He looked him over once more, “You seem to lack something…”  
“Sabo.” Zoro shot him a warning look, which made him jump. Sanji was confused, what was wrong? What was missing? “What is it?” Sanji pressed, his mind going over himself, “I’m perfectly balanced, I can stay on me feet-” He didn’t realize he was talking to quick, going over everything a skater needs to do.   
“Sanji.” Zoro took his hands, making him stop. “It’s okay, you’re doing fine.” Sanji deflated, nodding. He was still trying to figure what he was missing. “Confidence.” Sanji jumped and turned to Zeff, who was standing by the barriers by them. Sabo looked at Sanji, “I-I didn’t-”  
“Oh.” Sanji turned away fast, pushing off and toward the rest of the group who were laughing. Sanji knew he was missing that, it was something everyone had, yet Sanji was put down whenever he showed people, they always criticized how happy he looked, how his form broke because of it.   
Sabo caught up with him, “Hey! So I heard you’re doing a routine?” He asked, stopping Sanji. “Yeah? Would you like to learn it?” Sabo nodded, smiling, “Yes! It’s been awhile since I’ve done one.” Sanji nodded, trying to forget everything. “Okay.” Sanji started walking through the steps with him, the right way. If Doflamingo was here he would protest. Sanji knew the unnecessary moves Doflamingo does was just cause he was….creepy.  
Sabo did so good and learned quickly. He lifted Sanji easily and apologized if Sanji landed to hard. But Sanji thought he would cry, Sabo was being so respectful about him, asking him if touching him was even in the dance. Besides lifting him in the air it was not needed.   
Sabo finally got through the dance without messing up, smiling at himself, “That was awesome! I can’t wait to see it on TV.”   
“I wished you were the one dancing with me, the other guy... “ Suddenly Sabo took his arm, “Um, I don’t more to be invasive, but Zoro told me. Only me! Well, Ace to, but don’t worry! It’s safe with us! But if you ever need help with the creep…”   
“Thank you.” Sanji smiled, loving how he reacted to telling him he knew. “But it’s in the past, just, don’t tell anyone else.” Sanji skated back a little, giving the two distance. “THAT WAS AWESOME!” Luffy yelled, smiling up at Sabo, “Yeah? It’s been awhile.” Sabo laughed at his brother. Zoro also joined them, he was about to say something when…  
“Well, isn’t that lovely.” Sanji’s stomach sunk. He turned to see Doflamingo prancing toward the ice, he had a very interesting smile on his face. He has never seen Zoro or Sabo look so seethingly angry at one person, and Sanji just met the older brother. Ace glared at him equally, Franky cracking his knuckles. Sanji took the hint Franky knew as well, and he was okay with it.   
He looked at the four angry men. They could all take down a team of wrestlers and here they were, looking after him. Sanji felt his heart soar, smiling. He had a grace of confidence hit him, and he skated over to Doflamingo, “Hurry, I need to show you something Sabo pointed out about our dance.” Everyone seemed surprised about this, but Sanji waited, and skated off from Doflamingo when he joined the ice.  
Sanji and Sabo went through the dance, Sanji talking through the whole thing. Doflamingo watched, nodding as he watched. Sanji and him finished and Sanji did a few more pointers before being cut off, “I don’t think we should do it like that.” Sanji stopped. What? This was how it was suppose to go. “But this-” Sanji almost tripped when Doflamingo grabbed his waist and pulled him closer.   
Sanji suddenly felt someone grab him and Doflamingo was thrown off him so quick and Sanji was suddenly in Sabo’s arms. “Hey, lay off dude.” Sabo and Ace seethed at him, glaring at the very shooked man. Sanji gapped, they reacted as if Doflamingo was fire, and they didn’t want Sanji to get burned.   
Zoro noticed the commotion, skating over, looking at Sabo and Sanji. “Uh…” Sabo let go of Sanji, still glaring at Doflamingo, “Do the dance right pal, in our classes when my was around, you could be replaced.” Sabo snapped, still standing by Sanji protectively. Ace had his arms folded, “Seeming Sabo would gladly take your place.” Sanji was so scared Doflamingo would murder one of them.  
But then he realized he would murder Sanji for his friends behavior. He swallowed thickly, and as if Sabo noticed his confidence dwindling, he turned to Sanji, “Hey, why don’t you try it with Ace?” Ace perked up, smiling. Sanji suddenly wanted to be in Zoro’s arms, wanted to be away from everyone. He looked at Zoro who was watching him carefully.  
“Okay…” He said after a second, and Ace took him toward the other end, and Sanji taught him stuff he lacked. Ace pretty much knew it though, and got the dance quicker than Sabo. Sanji liked how strong he was too, lifting him so effortlessly.   
Sanji almost forgot Doflamingo was there when he suddenly interrupted them, taking Sanji’s arm much more forcefully than he liked. “So Sanji, let’s practice a little more?” He looked like he was ready to kill him. Sanji didn’t move, just stared up at him. “Okay…” He said finally, forcing his body to move.  
He didn’t try to pull away, but Doflamingo skated away from Ace, keeping calm. Doflamingo started from the top, and surprisingly went with what Sanji was saying. He felt him build up, talking much more quicker through the steps, but when they stopped, Doflamingo did the thing he hated, brushing a hand across his stomach and lying there, pulling him closer.   
“About your friends.” He finally whispered, making his heart jump. “That wasn’t a nice move…” Sanji couldn’t breath, he felt like he was having another hyperventilation attack. “I want to do it my way, okay?” Sanji just bit his lip. He felt Doflamingo lean close to his ear, “You’re so pretty sometimes…”   
Sanji felt his head swim, and he finally tried to pry away, but Doflamingo had him tight, his hands feeling like claws. “Hey!” Sabo was skating over now, and Doflamingo let go. Sanji tripped over himself as he zipped away from him and surprisingly into Sabo’s arms. He was having a hard time breathing, and having him felt much better.   
Zoro came over as well, Sabo letting him go to scold Doflamingo, but through his gasping, he stopped him, “No...Leave it…” Sanji felt himself start to fall to this ice, Zoro grabbing him. “Sanji calm down, it’s okay.” Zoro tried, but Sanji couldn’t do this, he didn’t like how everyone was looking at him.   
Zoro wasn’t helping this time either, no one was, he pushed Zoro back a little too hard, he looked around widely, confused where he was. Why were there so many people? Why were they looking at him? Why was he cold? He heard someone call to him, but he all he saw was the smirking Doflamingo skate toward him, and for the first time in his skating career he freaked out, slipping and letting himself hit his head on the ice hard.  
It didn’t help clear anything, more like it fogged over. He saw people race for him, and he knew he probably blacked out a few times. Why was he such a failure….

 

______

 

Sanji awoke with his head clear, but the headache was killing him. He was sitting on a chair, people talking quickly. “He might have a concussion guys…” Nami said, Chopper sighing, “No, he seems okay…” Sanji knew Chopper has been taking some doctoring classes, and thank god he did.   
“What made him panic like that?” Robin asked, and Sanji physically felt everyone turn to the reason. Sabo suddenly whispered, “Why does he have to work with him?” Sanji knew the answer. He never told Zeff. Zeff was more confused why he was having such a hard time more than Doflamingo’s actual coach.   
“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, opening his eyes and stared up at Zoro, who just frowned. “You scared us, are you feeling okay?” Zoro whispered, everyone going silent. Sanji nodded, sitting up straighter. Franky and Ace were looking like they were planning a murder and Sabo was seconds from exploding.  
“Sorry, we should have caught him sooner, I just noticed how you guys stopped before he let you go.” Sabo was apologizing for not saving him, which threw Sanji so hard he couldn’t talk. Why was he…”No please don’t be sorry, it’s my fault.” Even though it wasn’t.  
Sabo scoffed, “Please! I could have been over there if Luffy wasn’t bugging me, so blame him.” Luffy perked up, but didn’t fight back. “I’m really sorry Sanji, would you like me to come to next practice with you? Make sure he doesn’t-”  
“NO! Uh, no, no thank you.” Sanji made everyone jump by his yell and he felt flustered. “Oh, okay…” Sabo nodded, and leaned back. Sanji felt terrible, he wanted to say sorry but Zeff was over there in seconds, “How ya feeling?” he asked, making Sabo move. “Okay…” Sanji looked up at Zeff, “I just had a weird time breathing, probably just skating around too much.” He lied, and watched his friends eyes widened as they caught on.  
Zeff didn’t know, and he never will.   
“You don’t have asthma...But maybe you do…” Zeff thought, wondering. “Sanji maybe you should take a week-”  
“No.” Sanji made him stop, Zeff glaring at him, “Excuse me?”   
“I’m done taking a break. We are going to practice till the show.” Sanji glared at him, challenging him. Zeff raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. “Fine. But take the day off.” Zeff turned, leaving them to talk to the other coach.   
“He doesn’t know.” Ace finally spoke up, “No he doesn’t.” Robin said, watching Zeff shrug confused. “That’s...interesting.” Sabo said, and Sanji felt like someone was just going to yell his secret, but Sabo turned back to him with a sigh, “Better listen to him.”   
Sanji grabbed Sabo, making everyone jump, “Don’t. Tell him.” He snapped, Sabo’s eyes wide. He nodded, and Sanji let go before standing up quickly. Zoro followed, but he pushed Zoro back, “I want to be alone.” He walked out, leaving his stuff behind and walking somewhere…

 

_____

 

Zoro’s POV:

 

Zoro didn’t know how to react, did he go after him or let him go. Either way Ace and Sabo were having a glancing argument about the whole situation. “Keep quiet Ace, you heard him.” Sabo finally said, and Ace sighed with defeat.  
Zoro told them all as they walked here, everyone nodding and agreeing to keep an eye out for him, Zoro felt bad for telling them, but Sabo was nosey and made everyone tell them their secrets. He didn’t want Sanji to think too much about it.  
“Well, I guess we’ll call it a day.” Robin cut in, everyone nodding and taking their stuff. Zoro walked home, wondering if Sanji was going to be okay, but he opened his door and found the blonde sitting on his floor, of course. The one place Sanji admitted to make him feel calm.   
Zoro gave him a key awhile ago, so he was happy he still had it. Zoro didn’t say anything, setting Sanji’s bag down next to him, and walking into his room and setting his stuff down. His feet hurt, and he grunted as he saw the sores forming. He rubbed at them, wincing, and walked out to where his boyfriend sat. Sanji seemed to be in deep thought, “I hope Sabo doesn’t hate me…” Sanji whispered, making Zoro join him on the floor. “Oh, it’s okay, he deals with Luffy’s temper tantrums a lot, so he’s use to it.” Zoro watched Sanji just nod and twist his hands in his lap.   
“So, Sanji-” He started, but was silenced by Sanji holding a hand up, “Shush…” He said, and Zoro fell quiet, wondering if he was hungry or what. Zoro sat with him for awhile. “Zoro.” Sanji looked up, and Zoro felt a wave of actual fear rush through him, Sanji looked so scary.   
Whatever made him so angry Zoro wanted to smoother, Sanji was always happy, or at least, tried to. Zoro wanted to see him smile again. “Thank you. But…” Zoro felt the worse was yet to come. He didn’t realize how much he was panicking before Sanji took his hands in his, “I want you to not come to this practice.” Zoro felt his head stop.  
“What?” Zoro was sure he was going to do that thing where he broke up and they would never see each other again, he was even preparing a speech, but this was a new surprise. “I don’t want you to come to the next practice. Stay home, sleep in, I just want you to not be at the rink at all.”   
Zoro opened his mouth, closed it, then tried again. Sanji looked at him, seeming amused by how speechless he was. “Okay?” Zoro nodded finally, still in a loop. “Okay, fine, I guess. But you have to...give me a call or something if he tries to…” Sanji nodded, “Yeah, I know.”   
Zoro didn’t know what he had planned, but Sanji was tired and it was wearing on him. Sanji wanted to be left alone, and Zoro felt a little reluctant to suggest it as well, he knew how much Sanji panicked when he was alone. “You should take a shower or something, you look like you need one…”   
Sanji blinked, and sighed, “Yeah, okay.” He stood up, dragging Zoro with him. Zoro felt his heart leap when Sanji kept pulling him with him, “Sanji what-”   
Sanji didn’t let him finish his sentence, he close the bathroom door, trapping the two inside. Zoro was starting to get the hint but, damn was Sanji really going to do this? Sanji looked at Zoro a little anxiously, Zoro smiled, taking him around the waist him pulling him into a hug, “You’re so cute…” He shook his head, Sanji scoffed, still not getting a smile.   
Zoro could see it creep up though, Sanji blushing, “You don’t have to, I just want you to be with me for awhile…” Zoro just looked down at him, “Only if it’s okay with you.” Sanji nodded, and Sanji tugged at his shirt, but Zoro finished it for him, throwing it aside. Sanji was pretty much burning but he didn’t say anything but start the water and take off his pants which only made him blush more.  
Zoro loved seeing how uncomfortable he was about this but he was trying, and it made him smile. It tried to think how much thought he put into this, and Zoro didn’t see them till...He was slipping his socks off when he was Sanji rub his arm absently, and Zoro saw the long scar stretching down his wrist.   
He was quiet, not wanting to ask, but he was shocked. “Sanji…” He took his arm, and he saw Sanji go white as Zoro drew a thumb across his skin. “This seems old…” He said, taking his other hand as well, same thing there but higher up. He looked at Sanji, who seemed to cave in on himself.   
“Was it after…?” Sanji nodded, not saying anything. Zoro dropped his wrists, and walked over to a drawer, searching for a black marker. He pulled a permanent marker out, walking back over to Sanji, taking his wrist and started to draw a Z on his wrist. Sanji let him, staring at him with wide eyes.  
He handed the marker to Sanji, holding his wrist out, and Sanji drew a fancy S on his. Zoro took the marker, throwing it over his shoulder and smiling at him. Sanji didn’t ask why, but he kept staring at the Z. He loved it, he wanted it to stay there forever, to remind him of how Zoro instead of looking at him disgustingly, tried to cover it up with a simple letter. Sanji looking up, “Do you have tattoos?” Zoro shook his head.  
“Nah, but Luffy has been trying to get me to get one with him.” Sanji smirked, still looking at it. “I want to get this as one.” He whispered, still looking at it. Zoro laughed, “Really?” Sanji nodded, and finally looked at the bath he forgot about. “Oh dear…” 

 

_____

 

Sanji was dead serious when he wanted to get that as a tattoo, he walked to a very popular artist he remembered his sister talk about, Sanji walked inside, a girl perking up. “Hello, how may I help you?” Sanji showed her the marker on his wrist, a little self conscious as she lingered at the scar. “Okay, let’s have a seat, it should be quick.”   
“First time?” She asked, getting a blue marker and drawing over the black. “Yeah…” Sanji said, watching her. “Just gonna say it’s going to hurt.” Sanji nodded, but honestly, he was sure it wouldn’t.   
When she started it stung, but he only winced once when she had to renew the needle for some reason. She smiled, nodding. “Okay! There you go.” Sanji looked at it, smiling. “It’s awesome, thank you.” She nodded, and Sanji payed and listened to her talk him through taking care of it.   
He walked home afterward, smiling and just staring at it. He was so excited to show Zoro, he couldn’t help contain it. He knew Zeff would lose it, but he didn’t care. Sanji walked into his house, the butler coming towards him, “Sir, your lover is sitting in the living room.” Sanji nodded, walking toward place his butler pointed out, ready to show Zoro.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is everywhere, sorry XD

Zoro was sitting in the living room a little to nervously, he took Sanji’s advice and went to get the S drawn on him forever. It was black as well, he wanted gold but color was a pain in the neck. He kept looking at it, he got it awhile ago, and Sanji was able to make his busy schedule stop just for him to come visit.   
He looked up when the door open, and he couldn’t help but smile back. Sanji looked excited over something, hiding his hands behind him. “I wanna show you something.” Sanji sat next to him, and pulling the sleeve up to show the Z freshly painted on. Zoro smiled widely, and he also showed his, Sanji’s smile getting wider.  
“I love it, I’m so glad I decided to do it.” Sanji started rambling about it, how he loved Zoro’s more, but he liked his even more. He just listened, it seemed Sanji was so deprived of his attention he couldn’t stop talking, wanted Zoro just to focus on him for the rest of the day. Sanji suddenly sighed, “Well, I have practice, what are you going to do?” He asked, looking defeated for leaving him. “Sleep…” Sanji smiled, “Okay, you can stay here if you like.”   
Sanji stood, Zoro following. He grabbed his arms before he could leave, pulling him into a kiss, “I’ll be there in seconds if you need anything.” He said quietly, they didn’t pull away from a while, Zoro just enjoying how close he was, because he was also starved for Sanji’s love, he wanted it to be around more, but the poor baby was stuck doing so much Zoro was surprised he didn’t just give up and lock himself away.  
Zoro kissed him again, “Mr. Vansmoke.” They pulled away to glare at the butler, who was standing awkwardly. “The car is here, Zeff is waiting.” Sanji sighed, still leaning on Zoro, “Okay…” Sanji pulled away, leaving Zoro to watch him leave. 

 

_____  
Sanji’s POV:  
Sanji climbed in, his coach giving off a grunt, “Where have you been?” Sanji looked at Doflamingo, who was looking out the window. “I was getting this.” He pulled up his sleeve ready for the yelling but instead Zeff chuckled.  
“Zoro got one to, it turned out nice.” Zeff nodded, “You two are inseparable…” He shook his head, but only smiled at the dumbness. Sanji was glad he didn’t go into a fit of rage, leaving Sanji to sulk. But he was kind of scared of Doflamingo’s glare he was sending toward him.   
Sanji got a call from Franky, “Hey dude!” Franky said cheerfully, and Sanji greeted with him with a hello. “So, it’s Zoro’s birthday tomorrow.” Sanji gasped, “It is!?”   
“Yeah, and we need a place to celebrate it, can we do your place?” Sanji almost yelled yes and Franky cackled, “Alright, see ya then.”   
They walked into the rink, Sanji pulling his skates on and Zeff walking over to the coach setting the music up. Doflamingo sniffed, “So, why’d you get that?” Sanji didn’t care if Doflamingo got angry at him, he didn’t care if he was going to kill him, with this new tattoo it just told him that Zoro was always with him in the darkest of times.  
“Zoro was helping me through something…” He smiled, looking at it again. He didn’t look at Doflamingo after that, just jumping on the ice and stretching before skating around as fast as he could. Zeff called for them to start from the first, and Sanji didn’t really care if Doflamingo lingered, all that mattered was Zoro loved him and he wouldn’t get mad.   
Suddenly Sanji was dropped after Doflamingo tripped on his pick, Sanji hitting the ice hard on his back and sliding. “Are you guys okay!?” Zeff called, and Sanji sat up, dazed. Doflamingo gained his feet, and looked at Sanji with a amused smile, he meant to do that.   
“Oops.” He shrugged, before skating over to the coach. Sanji winced as he tried to stand, he felt the bruising forming on the small of his back. He skated over to Zeff, who looked frantically at him. “I’m alright.” The coach’s went off to get something for the both of them, leaving them alone.  
“Jerk, why’d you drop me?” Sanji snapped, looking at Doflamingo. He shrugged, “I told you to watch your back…” Sanji winced as he grabbed the wrist with his tattoo on it, “Honestly, how ridiculously childish. He wasn’t helping you, he was just trying to make you fall for him more. Let me guess, he’s already forced you into bed at five times.” Sanji ripped his arm back and backed away from him, “Leave me alone.” He snapped, rubbing his hand.  
“C’mon Sanji, you aren’t actually loving that barbarin? He doesn’t even know how to talk to someone properly.” Doflamingo said, coming closer, “I on the other hand.”   
“What, just gonna throw me off once I lose it on you, cause I'm this close.” He snarled at the pink feathered freak, “You enjoyed it.”  
“You raped me!” Sanji heard the word tear into the air, and he was suddenly terrified. He started to back away from the look on his face. “So what? You’re so weak you couldn’t hurt me.” He snarled, skating toward him, and Sanji felt his heart jump in his throat.   
Suddenly a loud scream of rage echoed from the doorway, where Zeff and his coach stood. Doflamingo’s coach was so pale he was about to faint and Zeff was so red he was going to explode.  
“SO IT WAS YOU WHO RUINED HIM!?” Zeff bellowed, “How disgusting! No wonders Sanji’s so damn terrified of you!” Zeff screamed, smashing across the room and toward the rink. Sanji was about to join the ice as he slowly melted inside. “He deserved it.” And that’s when Zeff losted it, Sanji yelped as Zeff picked up a chair and threw it at him, hitting him so hard in the face it knocked Doflamingo out cold.   
Sanji stared in terror. He didn’t mean for the words to slip out, but they did, and he felt a weight slowly raise off him. But it was replaced with the show, it was in two weeks since it had been reschedualed so it could work around the hockey game Zoro was playing in.   
“Zeff…” He stared at him with wide eyes, “Sanji, come here.” Zeff said, and Sanji skated over toward him, sitting on a bench and taking the skates off before walking to his coach. Sanji thought he was going to get yelled at, and when Zeff opened his mouth Sanji flinched.   
“Good god boy…” Zeff finally said, seeing Sanji flinch. “I knew something was up, I was wondering why Ace and Sabo suddenly yanked you away from him during that practice. The little freak out. Why didn’t you tell me?” Sanji felt his heart shatter.   
He was, but he could never bring himself to say it. “I couldn’t even tell Zoro unless I was drunk off my mind Zeff, I couldn’t tell anyone…” Zeff crossed his arms, turning to the pitch white coach, “I don’t ever want to see him again.” And Zeff grabbed Sanji, and dragged him out of the rink.   
Sanji grabbed his things before following afterward, glancing back once more before the doors shut for good. Zeff was walking toward another ice rink, and Sanji walked in to see Luffy’s brothers standing on the ice, looking very concerned. “You were right Sabo...Doflamingo is a bastard who shouldn’t be trusted.” Sanji stared at them with wide eyes. Sabo tilted his head, looking at Sanji, “Did he find out?” Ace blurted out, making Sabo stab him in the side with his elbow.   
“Yes I just did. I don’t want Sanji near that guy! Also, contact Zoro, I want to talk to him.” Zeff left Sanji with them, grumbling as he left, and Sanji didn’t know what to do but break down in front of the brothers and slide to the ground. 

 

Zoro’s POV:

 

Zoro walked to the rink, confused by Sabo’s message. Why did Zeff want to talk to him? He walked inside, skates dangling from his hand. He walked toward the normal room, but Zeff stopped him. His coach was there as well, looking very grim.  
“Zoro. You’re doing that routine with Sanji now.” Zoro gaped at them, “What?” He asked, confused. “My precious little boy…” Zeff grumbled shaking his head, suddenly he snapped at Zoro, “Why didn’t you at least say something!?” Zoro had a hint about what he was talking about.  
“So you found out huh?” Zeff glared at him but nodded. “Sanji’s in there.” Zoro turned and walked inside, seeing his little flower curled up in a chair, Sabo and Ace both trying their damndest to calm him down. “What happened?” He asked Ace, replacing his spot by his side.   
“Him and Doflamingo got in a fight and Zeff heard them. Sanji’s kind of having a hard time…” Sabo looked at him for anything to help, but not even Zoro knew what to do.  
“Uh, Sabo, I might need some help this week…” Sabo tilted his head, both of the forgetting Sanji for a second. “Zeff said I’m not skating with Sanji?” Sabo jumped up, and Sanji looked up at him.   
“Seriously!” Sabo gasped, “That’s awesome!” Zoro could tell he was thinking of the routine already running in his head. Damn he was glad Sabo was still around. Ace smiled, “Well, looking forward to see you prance around the ice.” He cackled as Zoro glared at him.   
“You’re replacing him?” Sanji whispered, and Zoro nodded. “Yeah, I guess…” He rubbed his neck, “Or you could have Sabo do it…” Sabo shook his head, “You should do it Zoro!” Sanji was agreeing with him, his tears stopped and he was trying to get ahold of himself.   
“Yeah!” Sanji smiled, sitting up, “I’d love it.” Sabo suddenly smiled, “Could I...alter the dance just a bit?” The two looked at him curiously.

 

 

Zoro was exhausted after the new steps he had to learn in order to keep up with Sanji. Not to mention Sabo was making it more touchy. At the end, it ended with them touching their foreheads together. Zoro was kind of worried, afraid Sanji would back down.  
But at the end, they stayed like that for a moment, Sanji smiling, “Thank you.” He whispered, looking at him. Zoro just smiled back, “Anything for you.”   
Sabo let them enjoy each other being so close for a few more minutes before starting them from the start. Zoro sat down with a huff, taking his shoes off and looking up at Ace and Sabo who were going over the dance verbally. “Dang, they’re really into this…” Zoro sighed, while Sanji smiled.   
“I feel...something.” Sanji said, putting a hand to his heart, “I don’t know what it is, but I feel much more happier…” Sanji looked at Zoro, “God, a hockey player being my partner, never saw that coming.” Zoro smirked, taking his hand, “Are you okay?”   
“Yeah, I think I will be.” Sanji kissed him, slowly, hoping that they wouldn’t have to break soon. But they heard Zeff walk in angrily, and Sanji pulled away to look at his coach come down toward them. “Sanji, um, Doflamingo isn’t here...Why don’t you and Zoro go over to his house, don’t find yourself alone.” Sanji took his warning to heart, ruffling his hair back. Sabo came over, “Zeff you missed it! They already have it down packed.”   
“Good, the show in in two weeks and Zoro’s hockey game in one.” Zeff looked at Zoro, “Thank you.” Zoro blinked, it was layered with something else, like Zeff was thanking him for existing. Sanji and Zoro walked out, hands clutching to each other, not wanting to let go. “That’s the cutest dance I’ve ever done…” Sanji said, smiling. Zoro laughed, “It’s the only one I’m doing on TV.” Sanji giggled, and the house came into view. Zoro walked inside, shutting the door behind him. Sanji set his stuff down walked into his room. Zoro followed, kicking off his shoes as well.   
“Zoro.” Sanji called, he was in the bathroom, and he poked his head to see Sanji looking at his new tattoo. Zoro helped him clean it, careful he didn’t hurt him too much. They talked about almost anything that came to mind,   
They finished, Sanji attacking him with a hug. They both waddled around, laughing as they hugged each other. “So, how do you think your game is gonna go?” Sanji asked as they fell on his bed, it groaned by the weight.   
“It’s going to be great.” Zoro smiled, holding Sanji’s hands. He was leaning above him, his legs on either side of him. Sanji started to lean forward, but Zoro held him back, Sanji smiling. “Is this a challenge?” Zoro shrugged, and Sanji took Zoro’s hand, kissing where he got his tattoo. “Ah, I love it.” He said, running a thumb over it, and Zoro chuckled.   
He closed his eyes, feeling Sanji throw his arms aside and kiss him. It was slow, soft, something that Zoro never thought he would feel. Sanji started to make his way down his neck, and his breath caught when Sanji’s hands brushed against his sides, his shirt climbing up. Zoro suddenly opened his eyes, taking Sanji’s hands to catch his attention, “Are you sure?” He asked, Sanji tilting his head to the side.   
He saw Sanji about to back down, but he looked Zoro straight in the eye, a new air of confidence coming over him. Zoro was left breathless as well, Sanji seemed like he was new, after today, after everything, he was changing into something everyone wanted him to be, someone with more confidence than the world.   
Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji, switching their spots. Sanji’s hair was messed up slightly, but he had a smirk resting on his lips, Zoro kissed him, and slowly it turned out to a make out session, Zoro fiddling with the buttons on Sanji’s shirt. 

 

_____

 

Zoro woke up, the sun was just rising, he had someone holding onto him, sleeping soundly as well. Zoro looked down at the blonde hair, it was pushed back out of Sanji’s face so you could see him fully.   
He looked so perfect when he slept, and Zoro’s heart ached. He has never loved someone so much in his life. He wondered what he would have done if he didn’t meant him, would he still be as mean and grumbly as ever? Probably go old and turn out like Zeff, but teaching Hockey.   
Sanji stirred, his blue eyes opening. He looked at him groggily, “Morning…” He mumbled, burying himself in his chest more. Zoro checked the time, it was seven o’clock, and a missed call sat on his phone, it was from Robin.   
He called her back, not moving much. “Hello!” Robin chirped, sounding to happy. “Hey...What’s up?”   
“Well, Zeff has been trying to call Sanji for awhile, have you seen him.” Sanji smirked, and Zoro looked down, “Uh, yeah, he’s at my place actually.”   
“ZORO YOU'RE ON SPEAKERPHONE!” Luffy screeched and he heard the collective cackles. “GET YOURS MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER!” Chopper yelled as the brothers giggled. He could see the face palms of Robin and Nami sighing heavily.   
“Well apparently Zeff need’s to see Sanji as soon as possible, could he come over to his house?” Zoro was about to say something when, “And don’t you dare tag along, we need Sanji to focus and not be distracted.” Zoro felt personally offended, “What? I’m not allowed to the party?”  
“No.” Robin said blankly, and Zoro only huffed.   
Sanji suddenly sat up, looking like he forgot something, he snatched his phone out of Zoro’s hand, which made Zoro lung for at. But to no avail, “Sorry Robin, I’ll be there in a-” He was cut off but Zoro finally grabbing it and him screeching a ‘no’. “What are you guys doing.” He demanded, Robin laughing, “Nothing, by the way, Happy Birthday.” Zoro blinked.  
“Oh...yeah…” He rolled his eyes and gave his phone to Sanji, the day becoming much less exciting. Sanji noticed the way he suddenly looked bitter, staring at him. “Yeah it’s me...Yeah...Be there soon.” He hung up, reaching for him, but Zoro just shouldered his grasp away. “You better get going…”  
Sanji didn’t say anything, but he didn’t move either. “What’s wrong?” Sanji asked, he sounded almost pained to ask the question. “Nothin…” Zoro covered his face, wanting to sleep for the rest of the day. He felt Sanji climb back under the blankets and hug him.   
Zoro wished he’d leave, but at the same time was glad he was there. “I’ll come get you tonight…” Sanji then left him for the rest of the morning. Zoro fell asleep once he left, but he felt uneasy. 

 

____

 

Now Zoro didn’t mean to sleep all day, but he was glad he did. Sanji was driving surprisingly, and slowly pulled up to his house which was glittering. Sanji grabbed his hand, “So, I was thinking about something.”  
“No. I don’t want a party.” He said, making Sanji tilt his head. Zoro looked at Sanji, he couldn’t blame why he looked so down, but Sanji leaned over, kissing him. “Fine, no party’s.” Sanji climbed out, Zoro following. They linked hands and Sanji continued, “More of a, get together.”   
“Sanji what were you doing all day?” They walked inside, Zoro floored by the smell of food and could hear faint laughing. Sanji lead him into the living room, his friends were sitting on coach’s, but someone sat next to Sabo, his heart sunk so low he forgot to breath.  
The other person was sat in a single chair, and Zoro almost fell over. His friends jumped up, “Hello!” Nami said, smiling. Zoro saw the person stand, smiling. “Hey Zoro.” It was his old friend that saved him when they were younger. He was in a tight spot...He hated him, he wanted to see him burn and he was very confused to see him.  
Sanji was still holding his hand, but he didn’t realize how hard he was clutching onto it until Sanji tried to wiggle away. He turned his attention from him to his grandma, who was still sitting. “Well, starving yourself are ya?” He rolled his eyes, but his grandma stood. “Well, bigger now aren’t ya? Still playing hockey? You’re dad always said, ‘he’s going to play it, just like me.’” Both him and his grandma hand a pain look flash across their faces.  
“Yes, I’m still playing.” He said finally, and his grandma nodded. “Good.” She sat down, gesturing to his friend. “Geo has been excited to come see you.” Zoro didn’t even look at him. Sanji noticed the cold shoulder, looking at Robin confused. Sanji was so left in the dark, but so was most of them.  
Blue popsicle was the only one who knew what was really going on, “Guess who’s idea this was.” Franky smiled, still kicked back. He pointed at himself, “Never trust your hockey captain with info.” Zoro sent him a glare, but he was glad to see his grandma. Zoro walked from Sanji’s side, sitting next to her on a the nearest coach.   
“So you’ve taken up figure skating?” Geo asked, Zoro finally looking at him. His grandma chortled, “You even hated dancing why on earth-”  
“Yeah I have.” Zoro cut her off. His grandma gave him the biggest grin he’s ever seen on her, “Look at you, becoming a little prince, do I need to pull the family albums out, I brought them.” Franky bolted up, “Yes please.”  
“No! No thank you.” He glared. Franky was walking on a line. He knew he was. But he kept pressing forward. Sanji was sitting by Robin, looking very concerned. “So. I heard you have a new lover, who is it? Are they cute?” She looked at Franky, “Your friend say’s they have convinced you to start skating.” Zoro listened to his grandma ramble, how she use to figure skate but was put into hockey because of her brothers and so forth.   
“Are you sleeping on me?”  
Zoro shook his head, “No.”  
“Yes you were.” A huge grin on Franky’s face. “You want to eat my fist?” His grandma suddenly laughed, “There he is again, wanting a fight! You should have seen him before he moved, came home every day with some kind of bruise or scratches.” Zoro laughed awkwardly, his grandma going off about how cute he was as a child.   
“Anyway.” His grandma yawned, and Zoro raised an eyebrow, “I need to be going, leaving extra early tomorrow.” She stood up, Zoro helping her. He followed her since she was dragging him by his ear into the hallway. “You have some nice friends.” His grandma smiled, making Zoro smile, “You’re boyfriend is even so gentle, surprised you didn’t chase him off.” Zoro sighed, “Say hello to them for me?” His grandma nodded, she kissed his cheek, “Happy Birthday.” And she left with Geo, who stopped.   
“Don’t.” Zoro snapped, he tried to talk again, but just shook his head. “I don’t know how you got here, but you have some real nerve.” Geo turned, “Yeah, you have some nerve for not coming home as well.” And he left Zoro.   
“Franky said you liked him…” Sanji made Zoro jump, turning to him. “Oh, that was...a long time ago…” Zoro pushed the two out of his head, “Uh, thanks. I really needed to see her.” Sanji smiled, “They could only stay shortly, so now they're gone!”The power went off.   
A flashlight shined, eliminating Sanji’s face, “Let’s begin.” 

 

____

 

Zoro was lost in the big dark house, and was scared. The staff of the school walked around in weird costumes, scaring everyone who turned a corner without thinking. Zoro walked down a particularly long hall, but either way, he had to admit Sanji and Franky were amazing of thinking of the idea.  
Haunted house, cause Zoro loves being scared shitless. But no, he remembered telling Franky no parties, and he did the opposite of party. He felt like people have abandoned him, but he turned the corner to see Sanji standing at the end of the hallway, smiling. There was a single light shining on him. Zoro gaped at him, trying to talk. He was wearing some silky looking pants that pinched his ankles, he was covered in glitter and some gold jewelry surrounding him.  
“Aw, looks like they all did their job.” Sanji smiled, standing from the chair he lazily lay in. Zoro didn’t know if his heart was going to be okay. Gold cuffs sat on his wrist, and the Z on his arm painted with gold so it stood out. “I...Don’t know how to feel about this.” He finally said, and Sanji giggled, “Okay.” Zoro felt his heart melt when Sanji laughed, he was being so happy and he looked stunning.   
He didn’t know what was going on, but he went with it. Sanji held a outfit in his arms, “Put them on?” He asked, smiling brightly at him. The door next to him opened and he jumped. Sanji smiled, “Don’t worry, the butlers the only person here, I sent everyone home.”   
The butler walked out of the room, “The power will be back up soon…” and he left. Zoro looked at Sanji really confused.  
“Go on!” Zoro walked in, jumping when Sanji slammed the door shut. He realised this was a trap. “SANJI WAIT!” He pulled on the handle, and he just hit himself for being so stupid. But hey, he saw his boyfriend looking gorgeous, of course he fell for it. He heard talking, Robin laughing, “Do you think he’ll put it on?”   
“He better.” Sanji said, and Zoro heard their footsteps walk away. Zoro looked at the clothes, he shook his head, and climbed into them. He liked how the green matched his hair, and the vest sat on shoulders nicely. He saw something fall out when he picked up a crown looking thing.   
There’s a vent behind the mirror.” It read, and Zoro looked up. He blushed, realizing it was a two way mirror to late. He opened it, “Why the fuck is there a vent here?” He asked, and had to climb down and inside. The vents had a small door wide open on the other side, and Zoro pulled himself out. It was so dark that he felt like someone was only inches from his face.   
He stood up, the feeling more heavier. The light flashed on, Sabo was inches from his face and he screeched, falling backward. “What! The hell!” He panted as the blonde smiled. “Don’t go outside…” and not following his own instructions he opened the window and climbed out.   
“Wait!” He was so confused. He walked down the stairs, into the living room. There was a faint green glow outside, and Zoro’s curiousity got to him. He walked outside, around a pillar, and he stopped staring at the pool. It had his name in green letters shining up at him, and his friends all dressed up sat at a bar. Sanji seemed so happy to see he was in his outfit. Sabo was standing behind the counter.  
“Glad you finally joined us.” He smiled, and the others laughed. Zoro walked forward, Sanji and Franky jumping up and giving him a seat. Sanji sat next to him, a big grin eating at his face. “Happy Birthday.” Sanji whispered, and for once in his life, Zoro wasn’t annoyed to hear those words.


	9. Chapter Nine

Zoro sighed as he kept glaring at the picture Luffy sent with an article under it. At the party they got way too drunk, which had photo’s that were not suppose to be online. Sanji was kissing Zoro with Luffy held up two fingers.   
The article was at least decent, he didn’t feel like smashing his hard to hard in the nearest wall. Of course all his friends poked fun at him, but wished him luck in the game. Zoro was forced out of his house by Franky around three, the coach wanting to do some prep. Zoro was instantly confused when they showed up at the rink Sanji skates at.  
“Zeff got us permission to play on the ice inside since the rink is being used by the other team.” Zoro scoffed, but following him inside. Of course he heard the snickers fill the room as he walked in, “Hey Zoro, didn’t bring your prince?” One of his mates snickered.   
“Now now, let’s stay focused.” His coach snapped, shushing everyone. Zoro saw two cones set up for goals. “We need to keep your energy up so let’s keep practice calm and collected. But I want to go over some battle structures. Also, may I point out how the last time we fought these guys,” The coach sent a pointed look at Zoro and Luffy, “We got a penalty. No rough fighting again. Stay calm and collected. If you guys start getting rough I swear I will make you figure skate for a month.”  
That made everyone stop smiling. Luffy still had his grin, “Okay, you got it coach.” Luffy looked up at Zoro, “Also! Don’t get too rough with the players. You have that show with Sanji next Friday.” Zoro nodded, the coach turning on him.  
“I swear to god Zoro if you do anything.” Zoro held his hands up, and his coach huffed. “Alright!” 

 

_________

 

Sanji hopped up and down as Zoro approached him. He was waiting outside so the people don’t take him down, “You ready!?” Sanji asked, throwing his arms around his neck. They talked for a little longer then needed, Franky yelling at them to hurry up. Zoro walked inside with Sanji swinging his hand. “Zeff isn’t into hockey much but he’s excited. He has two twins who love hockey.” Sanji blabbed, Zoro could feel him being nervous for him, which was good. The last time one of the enemy's hit him so hard he flew into a barrier and cracked his helmet.   
Franky hated these guys more than everyone there. Zoro walked into the locker room, the team laughing over something. Sanji went to the ice to wait for them there, “Damn Zoro, that guy is cute.” Dean smirked, “Wonder why he’s dating someone as clumsy as you?” Zoro scoffed and before a fight brewed his coach stormed inside. “You guys ready?” Zoro and the team pulled their skates on when they entered the room, people screaming. Zoro was the first on the ice, Franky following.   
“Let’s do this!” Franky yelled and the crowd roared. Zoro followed him, sighing as everyone got in place. He looked over to see two red haired kids and Sanji looking at him with big grins. Zeff was there with his coach, looking grumpy as ever.   
The game started, Franky grabbing the puck first. Zoro went to the edges, but he was blocked off by a fat kid he’s never seen before. Zoro didn’t let him get in the way as he hit him in the shoulder. The puck was hit toward him and before the kid reacted Zoro was hitting it in the goal.  
Everyone screamed, and Zoro got grins shot his way. They played like this for awhile, the score raising slowly. Zoro was impressed they were scoring so easily, but he had to admit, they were getting better every time they played each other at the end of the season.  
They hit a point in once more, Zoro blocking it but they countered and scored. Zoro’s mind was so focused on a plan, he didn’t see on of the other team’s members suddenly smash him against the wall, his shoulder making a crack and he winced. He was sent into a shock, trying to push the guy off him, his mouth guard slipping out of his mouth. But his feet were swiped from under him and he fell with a thud, his head hitting the ice.   
He heard people yelling, and his mouth filled with a copper taste. He couldn’t move, his body ached, and it didn’t help he felt something sharp cut into his palm. He opened his eyes, catching three numbers. 7, 3, 5. He saw them skating away, the ref coming towards them.   
Franky was by him instantly, so was the team. “Oh my god, Zoro are you okay?” Franky yanked his helmet off, and Zoro started coughing hard. They sat him up as blood dribbled to the ice. “Oh shit…” Franky said, grabbing his arm, but he yelled and made everyone jump,  
“They did not hurt your arm…” Luffy looked scared.   
“His ankle doesn’t look good…” Law added, and they all looked at each other. Zoro finally cleared his head, he grabbed Franky, “7, 3, 5. They did this…” Franky nodded, shooting the team a look. “This is just dirty.”   
He looked at Law and Luffy, “If I don’t make it back. Kick their asses.” Zoro smiled, “Forget that play nice crap, make them cry.” His team all smiled at him. Zoro was brought to his foot, his ankle refused to feel weight.  
He buckled under his own weight and Franky had to drag him across the ice. Everyone was going ballistic, his coach yelling so loud Zeff looked deaf. Franky told the ref the numbers Zoro repeated, and he set him on a bench.   
His coach was over there in a flash, “Go play.” He snapped, and Franky joined the ice. Zoro had people flock him, tearing off his padding and asking too many questions. He was feeling nauseous as well. He spit more blood out, which made everyone just freak out more.   
He was guided to the locker room, “ZORO!” He turned, and he smiled wide as he saw Luffy with his fist in the air. The rest of the team joining. Zoro did as well, and it seemed to boost their player souls more, and looked at the team like they were about to be murdered.  
Zoro was sat down, a doctor rushing over to look. He started poking his ankle, which made him groan. “Definitely twisted…” He just touched his shoulder when Zoro winced away, and the doctor nodded, “Might be dislocated…”   
He was forced to open his mouth, the doctor hissing, “There’s a...hole in his tongue…” He reported, and Zoro thought everyone was going to die. The doctor ordered an ambulance, but suddenly Sanji came and sat next to him.   
“Are feeling okay? Besides you know…” Zoro’s eyes widened.   
“No, this isn’t happening.” He suddenly said, and Sanji sighed, the doctor walked over, yelping when Zoro suddenly grabbed him by his coat, “I need to be able to skate by next Friday.” The doctor scoffed, “Not possible.”   
“THEN FIX ME!” He snapped, but the doctor shook his head, “It’s impossible! You need a lot of time to recover, not to mention if you do skate you’ll end your career.” The doctor yanked out his grip, and Zoro looked at the ground. Sanji didn’t say anything, and Zoro knew he was mad at him. He felt the anger he’s been eating away at for the last few months start to bubble up.  
“Well then let's-AH!” The doctor screeched when Zoro suddenly threw a punch at the wall, he was on his right foot, a gaping hole where his fist was. He wasn’t shaking which was new. He glared at the wall, the anger making his thoughts tangle.   
“There it is.” His coach said with a laugh, walking into the room. “Don’t worry, last time he broke his helmet and we wouldn’t let him play. He kicked and punched three holes in the other locker room.”  
Everyone started talking again, all looking at him worryingly. He felt someone lay their head on his back, “You stupid green head.” Sanji said, Zoro still not moving. Sanji put his arms around Zoro’s waist, “You’ll be fine.”  
“No, it won’t. I ruined everything.”   
“It wasn’t your fault.”  
“I shouldn’t have played.”  
“You looked like you were having too much fun.”  
“I’m such a jerk. I ruined everything.” He repeated.  
“Stop Zoro.” His head stopped, Sanji sounded like he was going to cry. “You don’t understand you fucking idiot. This could have ended everything for you, so stop worrying about me and start worrying about yourself.” Zoro was silent. He didn’t want to worry about himself, he wanted Sanji to be happy, he wanted him to smile.   
How could he think of himself?  
“Zoro, please sit down…” Sanji whispered, and Zoro felt the exhaustion catch up to him. He wobbled a bit, but Sanji was holding onto him, and he helped him sit. Sanji took his injured hand. “Oh dear…” Sanji sighed, letting it drop.   
Sanji looked up, his blue eyes shining. “You’re going to be okay. I promise…” Sanji finally smiled at him, it was small, but Zoro couldn’t help but savour it. Zoro wrapped his good arm around him, Sanji leaning into him. “He’s this way.” The doctor pulled a stretcher in, and Zoro sighed, knowing what was going to be a terrible visit at the hospital…

 

_______

*Flashback*

Zoro glared at the small kids, skating around and laughing. Luffy stood next to him, “C’mon dude! My brothers even here!” Luffy pulled him onto the ice, making him yelp and cling to the wall. “No! I don’t know how!” He yelled, Luffy grunting.  
“They’ll teach you!” Luffy begged. Suddenly a kid about his size and blue hair came over, his smirk wide, “Nice hair moss head.”   
“Right back at ya blue popsicle.” Zoro snapped, getting a grin on the kids face. “Who’s this Luffy? He doesn’t even know how to stand up!” The kid laughed, Zoro burning. “My dad use to be a skater!”   
“Then why aren’t you good at it?” the kid asked as Zoro’s legs started to spread apart. Zoro looked away, “I want to go…” He said to Luffy. But this time a much older guy came over, Ace. “Zoro! Glad you made it. C’mon!” Ace grabbed him and dragged him across the ice.   
Sabo gave him a concerned look. They were slightly older than Luffy, and Roger was standing behind his son. “C’mon now. We don’t got all day.” Zoro folded his arms.  
“I don’t want to do this!” He snapped, the kid skating up to him. “It’s fine dude! I’ll help!” The kid offered, and he smiled. Zoro just glared at him, “Go on Franky, join us once you’re done.”  
Zoro glared at Franky more, “What?” Franky asked as Rodger turned. “Go away.” Zoro snapped, he refused to do this. Franky grabbed him and started to give instructions while he complained. “Hey Zoro!” Zoro turned to Luffy, his fist in the air, a big grin on his face, “You got this!” Franky laughed, doing the same. Zoro looked at them, and sighed, giving in and letting Franky teach him.  
The lesson ended, and Luffy came over, “Hey! Let’s make this our group sign!” He said, putting his fist in the air. “Yeah! I like it!” Franky laughed, and Zoro finally joined the two, smiling.   
______

 

Zoro awake from the dream a while later, and when he opened his eyes he was honestly concerned for his friends. “What are you guys doing?” Zoro asked as they all looked at him as if he was going to jump up and dance.   
“YOU’RE AWAKE!” Luffy yelled, making everyone smile. “Glad to see you’re up.” Robin already had her phone out and texting rapidly. Nami was looking over her shoulder, but turned back to Zoro, “Sanji’s not here, him and Sabo have been working on their performance all week.”   
“What day is it.” He demanded, his heart jumping. “It’s uh...Wednesday.”   
“I’ve been asleep...for...five days…” Zoro said quietly, and everyone nodded. “They did two surgeries and you tore a muscle really bad in your shoulder.” Chopper sighed, “Plus, your hand needed thirteen stitches.” Zoro was silent for a moment, he felt terrible. Not because of whatever medicine he was on, but because he wasn’t skating with Sanji.  
He was so happy, yet here he was, stuck in a hospital for probably another day or so. Zoro saw Franky leaning against a wall, not waiting for him to wake. He looked at the ground, looking tired and frustrated. “ZORO! WE WON!” Luffy yelled again, jumping up and down. “We had the whole team crumble before our eyes! We even had the COACH start crying!” Luffy laughed, “Me and Law did that thing where we would trip them and not get called out.”   
Luffy started rambling, but was cut off by a doctor walking in and asking them to leave for a moment. Franky walked forward, “Hey, glad to see you’re okay, but I just wanted to say something now their gone.”  
Zoro looked at him, “Sanji said he was going to be here soon, he was sorry he wasn’t here, and that he needed to tell you something?” Franky shrugged, “Anyway, see you in a bit…” Franky walked out with the rest, and Zoro started to run over what the hell he was talking about. The doctor did some stuff, talking as he did, but Zoro didn’t even listen halfway.   
“Zoro, your shoulder needs to be taken care of carefully.” His doctor snapped, making him look at him, “Have someone help you, but lifting things is a no, and anything rough is bad. Just pretend your shoulder is a broken bone. It’s not going to properly heal...But in three months you should be able to play hockey...but not for a long period of time…” The doctor just was spitting venom now. Zoro groaned, he wasn’t going to be able to play or do pretty much anything. “Okay, then, we are going to be releasing you tomorrow, so hang tight.” The doctor walked out, and his friends flooded back in.  
Zoro listened to everyone try and talk at once, Ace was standing off to the side, looking at him with a sorrowful look. Franky was taking his spot on the wall, but looking up and watching them. Robin and Nami sat on chairs while Usopp and Luffy sat on the bed and Chopper balanced on Luffy’s head.   
The door opened, and everyone went quiet. Sanji’s cheeks were dusted pink, and he looked tired. Sabo came in as well, he looked a little ruffled, but he smiled once he saw Zoro, “You’re awake! How are you feeling?” Sabo walked over, Sanji stood by Franky, trying to decide if he wanted to come over.   
“Something.” He answered, making the group snicker. “Well, I guess that’s better than dead.” Sabo smiled, leaning on Ace. “So, how long till he plays?” Luffy scoffed, “He’s out for the rest of the year and maybe longer… The doctor was saying he might need to stop playing sports because of his shoulder…” Zoro sighed, “But knowing me I’ll be back into it eventually.” Luffy smiled, “You better!”   
“So did you punch a hole in the wall again?” Sabo asked, making everyone laugh again. “Yeah…” Zoro smiled as Luffy cackled. Everyone erupted in talk, the game making it’s way into the conversations. Zoro listened to none of it, his head was hurting. Sabo being the mother he was, caught on quick, “Well! You must be tired, and we should all get going.”  
“But Sabo-”  
“Luffy remember that new game you got?”  
“But what about-”  
“Don’t worry Usopp, he’s already heard about the game.”  
“What if he needs-”  
“Sanji’s here for that Chopper.”  
With no more excuses, they all left, promising to be there tomorrow for when he leaves. Franky was the last to leave, “Hey green head.” Zoro looked at him, “You better not play hockey for awhile or coach might kill you before Sanji does.” Zoro rolled his eyes while he walked out snickering to himself. Sanji closed the door, turning back to him. He looked very tired now that Zoro was looking at him.   
“Glad to see you’re awake...I was worried that you’d never wake up…” Sanji pulled a chair up, sitting next to him. “Pft, of course I would.”   
“Honestly, I wonder that more everyday.” Zoro smirked and Sanji smiled. “I don’t sleep that much…”  
“Sleep in till 1 is considered sleeping all day.” Sanji said, making Zoro scoff. He still had a smile, but it wasn’t as broad and happy as it was. Zoro held up his hand with the stitches, flexing it and wincing before reaching over and brushing his fingers along his cheeks, “Are you okay?”  
Sanji didn’t answer for a moment, looking down toward the ground. “I was just worried...My job makes me do stuff, and we have a show in two days, I was just glad Sabo agreed…” Sanji huffed, folding his arms, “I’m still mad it’s not you…” Zoro nodded, “I think that hole in the locker room proves my point.”   
Sanji took his hand, gently rubbing circles in his palm. “You’re still coming to watch right?” Zoro nodded, “Wouldn’t miss it.”   
“Good.” Sanji looked him up and down, looking at his leg, “Dang, that must be either numb or killing you.”   
“I can’t even feel it…” Sanji laughed, but he was cut off from a doctor walking in. He did some checks on the equipment and then left with a few questions about his leg. “Well, you look tired…” Zoro narrowed his eyes, “I look tired? Look at you!” Sanji rubbed his neck, “I’m fine…” Zoro was going to say something when Sanji jumped up and kissed him, laying a hand on his chest but putting no weight on it.   
Sanji pulled away, his eyes seemed like they blazed, “I’ll see you tonight, I have one thing to do…” Zoro nodded, and realized when he left he did that to make Zoro stop asking questions.


	10. Chapter Ten

 It was midway through Friday, Luffy not leaving Zoro alone for two seconds. "My brother hasn't skated in forever, I wonder what they're gonna do, Ace said they changed it." Luffy ranted as Zoro looked through his TV. "What time do we leave again?"

Luffy stopped, "You're still going?"

"Of course I am!" He said, glaring at him, "Why wouldn't I?" Luffy shrugged, "Dunno...But we leave in about two hours..." Luffy and Zoro were quiet as the channels flew by, and finally Luffy screeched when he saw Walking Dead and demanded they watched it. Zoro was about to fall asleep when the door burst open, Ace and Robin coming in, "Come on! It's almost time!" Ace said, grabbing Luffy and running outside before turning around, "Uh. Zoro need any help?"

Zoro stood up, his shoulder making him wince, Robin reached out but decided against it and followed him out the door. "I'm so excited!" Chopper screamed as Luffy jumped in and Zoro took front after Ace yelled at Luffy to move.

"Sabo hasn't done this in forever, I'm really excited." Ace smiled, and Robin laughed, "From what I've seen those two work really well."

"They had to shorten the dance cause the other guy couldn't keep up with Sanji's speed, but they added a lot more to it now." Ace said, Luffy nodding. "Yeah! I'm so excited! I never really like this kind of stuff before Franky and Robin dragged me to meet Sanji."

Zoro snickered, which made everyone laugh, "I guess if it weren't for Robin you wouldn't be into this stuff to huh Zoro?" Zoro shrugged, "I guess..."

They arrived, the place already packed. "Oh wow." Robin said once they found a place to park and hurried inside. Luffy ran with Chopper on his heels. Franky and Usopp waited for them by the door. Franky caught Luffy before he ran inside. "Hey! Glad to see you made it Zoro!" They walked in, the crowds pushing and shoving toward the area, but they headed toward another door which was being attacked by girls.

One of the security guards noticed them and waved them inside while the girls screamed. They shut the door and the group was left to a busy hallway. Ace lead the way to where Sanji and Sabo were getting ready, and knew they made it when they heard Sabo laugh loudly.

Ace threw the door opened, Sabo and Sanji were dressed in flashy outfits and their blonde hair combed back. "Hello!" Sabo smiled, but it was washed away when he saw Zoro lean against the wall. "What are you doing here?" Sabo and Sanji asked at the same time.

"Uh." Zoro didn't know how to answer. Luffy laughed, "He wasn't gonna miss this for the world!" Ace nodded, "Yeah, he's looking forward to it more than us."

"So do you guys know what you're doing?" Usopp said, making Sabo look worried. "Oh I hope so." Sanji smiled, "He's got this."

"What about you?" Robin asked, Sanji nodding, "Yeah, it was weird making a whole new dance in a week but it worked out." Everyone smiled and started babbling, conversations going on everywhere. Zoro was quiet, listening to the talk but his head was mostly hurting.

That's all it did, hurt and make him moody. Which wasn't nice when Luffy comes over and makes it worse. "Zoro!" Chopper grabbed him, and tugging him so hard he lost his balance, and everyone dived the make sure he didn't fall.   
"Oh I'm so sorry!" Chopper screeched, while Luffy and Ace sat him down on a chair. "It's fine, you just surprised me." He said breathlessly. He smirked, "I have to admit, that was pretty funny watching everyone try and grab me." They all laughed, shaking their heads.

Sanji wasn't amused at all, he looked more worried but only breathed out a sigh and looked away. Sabo smiled widely, "Well! It's almost time." He started making them go away, "Go wait for us!" Sabo shoved them all out but Zoro who was sick of standing.

"Okay Sanji!" Sabo turned toward him, a slight grin in his look, "I'll be right back with Zeff, don't make Zoro move around to much." Sabo rested a hand on his good shoulder, squeezing it tightly, "And don't you dare move." He said with a little force then left.

Sanji looked at him, and Zoro sat up, "Sorry I haven't been at practices lately." Sanji scoffed, walking over toward him and sitting on a nearby chair. "You couldn't walk, I don't really mind." Sanji wasn't nervous, that's what Zoro could see, he looked tired.

"So, how much sleep have you been getting?" Zoro asked as he looked him over, Sanji glaring at him. "I'm fine..." He said, and Zoro was about to say something before Sanji snapped, "I'm fine okay!? Just leave it!" Zoro leaned away and Sanji slapped a hand over his mouth.

"No, I didn't..." But Zeff walked in, and smirked when he saw Zoro, "Look who's back walking around." Zoro nodded, "Yeah, sorry about the whole not being able to skate thing." Zeff laughed and Sabo walked in. He seemed to notice the tension between Zoro and Sanji instantly, but Zeff was completely oblivious.

"Well, Sanji, hurry it up! Almost time to start." Zeff helped Zoro up and lead him out of the room, "So, has Sanji been talking to you?" Zeff's voice dropped and turned serious. "Not lately...I just assumed he was busy..." He looked at Zeff, "Why?"

"He's been getting...Let's say a little more impatient with things. That's never happens with him. I think the whole accident really affected him..." Zeff sighed, "Honestly, you being here probably doesn't help." Zoro was silent, he felt bad, but why? He was here for Sanji. Hell, he hasn't seen the guy for ages, why was he getting so snappy?

Zoro shook it out of his head, "I don't think he's been sleeping." Zoro finally said. Zeff nodded, "Me too, he comes by the rink looking more tired than he use to be." Zeff shrugged, "But tonight is going to be wonderful, and Sanji won't have to worry about anything for awhile." Zoro nodded, not saying anything. Zoro was given a seat instantly while the others stood and lean on the walls.

Sabo and Sanji came out, stepping onto the ice and doing some quick stretches before the announcers started to talk, Zoro got up, leaning on the wall as well so he could see better. Sanji skated to him, "Hey, I'm sorry..." Sanji tried to say but Zoro put a finger to his lips.

"Don't worry, just do your best." He smiled, Sanji staring at him with wide eyes. Sanji wrapped his arms around his neck, "God, thank you for coming..." Zoro laughed, "Of course," He pulled away and looked him in the eyes, "Wouldn't miss it even if I was going to die."

Sanji smiled, and Sabo tapped him, looking apologetic but Sanji let go and skated with him to the middle of the room.

The performance started, everyone cheering but going silent when the music blared. Zoro knew why Franky didn't take much in figure skating, it was quiet and peaceful, yet the excitement was still there. It was more of a, land the move, do the next step. In hockey you're screaming, moving fast, no time to stop and try to listen to the song, to make sure it was synced. But the same excitement was there, and that was the cool thing about sports. It's rough or calming, but either way the excitement to watch everything was there, if you look away you'll miss everything, the one chance to see it and never see it again.

Zoro was so lost in thought when it ended, it was the shaking of Nami and Chopper that woke him up, and Sanji had a big grin on his face while he waved at everyone. Zoro snickered, "What a dork." He said to himself, but Robin heard and chuckled.

Sabo was getting a lot more love, he was a skater who did this a long time ago, so seeing him on the ice again made everyone only jump. When they touched the ground, it was like a wave of cameras and interviewers surge toward them.

Zoro was yanked away by Ace and was joined by the rest of the group before they got sucked away from the wave. Zeff stood with his hands crossed, but he looked happy, "Best performance I've seen so far." He said with a smile.

Zoro and the group walked back into the hall, it was empty now, so getting down it was much easier than it use to be. Sanji and Sabo closed the door hard when they walked into the hallway as well, both looking tired from the wave of questions.

But Sabo perked up, "So?" He was tackled to the ground by his brothers. "That's was awesome!" Luffy yelled, sitting on his chest while Ace sat by his head, "Honestly, no wonder dad liked you more then me." Sabo smashed his fist into Ace's gut while Luffy cackled.

Sanji sidled up next to Zoro, "He did great honestly..." Sanji sighed, watching them. "Sanji! That was the coolest, those jumps were on point!" Nami squealed, rambling on and on about the whole thing. Sabo seemed to listen to everyone.

"You guys were rusty." Zeff said and everyone looked at him. "They were not!" Chopper screeched, hanging off Sanji's arm. "No they weren't I just needed you guys to shut up." Zeff said and everyone laughed quietly.

"Let's just get some stuff figured out. First, Sanji and Sabo, the performance was a little too quick, but overall very nice. Second, the first party of the month will be tomorrow and you both better be there. Third, Zoro how are you feeling?"

Zoro looked up, he was feeling light headed and his shoulder was begging for him to rest. "Uh, a little tired..." Was all he said before everyone jumped up and starting to search for a seat. "It's fine!" He called, making everyone look at him, "I was going to head home soon anyway..." He added, the look Robin was giving him made him scared.

"You better." She said, before turning to Sanji and Sabo. "So, I'm guessing you're both tired, need a ride home?"

"They have some interviews before leaving." Zeff said, walking forward, "Why don't the rest of you get going." Sanji tugged on Zoro's good arm, "Can I talk to you?" He whispered as everyone started complaining loudly.

They walked down the hallway a little ways so they were out of earshot, "Um, I know you're probably exhausted from coming but..." He seemed to be trying to ask for a block of gold, "Want me to stick around?" Sanji nodded.

"You don't have to but...I've been feeling really tired lately, I've been going to bed at midnight and having terrible dreams I can't remember. Not to mention I feel like I have something to talk about but honestly, I'm fine, which makes me think I had an anxiety attack sometime this week and-" He took in a deep breath.

"Sanji, I messed up my ankle, I didn't die! You can still talk to me." Zoro said, holding his arms open and Sanji gladly hugged him. "I know, I feel almost guilty though, you got hurt and you were so excited to skate with me..."

"Yeah, but Sabo outshined me." Sanji scoffed. Zoro's shoulder was aching but he ignored it. "Oh." Sanji suddenly jumped back, "I'm sorry, I must be hurting you. You should sit down..." But then Sanji grabbed his ear with his gold earrings on and looked at them.

"When did you get this? Reiju pointed it out to me and I never noticed." Zoro laughed, "Uh, a while ago, it was around my family passed..." Sanji nodded, "Well she had something for you, I'm pretty sure it's about this, no matter how many times I tell her no she still insists I pierced mine." He shrugged, and turned back toward the group but froze. A camera was fixed on them.

Sanji blinked, but put on a fake smile. Zeff looked so angry he was about to kill the guy. "Are you guys a thing? Please confirm for the media." Said a woman, looking at them with no interest. Sanji was about to say something when Zeff and Sabo both interrupted. "HOW DID YOU TWO GET BACK HERE!?"

Zeff and Sabo started pushing them out while Sanji looked torn. "Um, it's fine..."

"....Plus! You don't need to know his private life." Sabo was saying to the woman who was looking very annoyed. "Fine!" She said and the two left with a huff.

"What annoying people." Sabo grunted, but it seemed the place was filling with people, and Sanji was then taken away from his manager to talk on camera. Zeff lead Zoro into a room with a couch, "Go lay down for awhile, Sanji will be done soon, hopefully." He huffed and left.

_______

Zoro was woken up to someone clicking something. He opened his eyes with a camera in his face. "Uh?" He looked at the guy confused, "What are you doing?"

"Taking pictures of you."

"While I slept?"

"Yeah."

Zoro reached up and tossed the camera at the wall, making the guy yell. "What the heck!?" He said, "That was going into the new magazine!"

"Do you think I care?" Zoro asked, making the guy shut up. "Get out before I do that to your head." The guy ran out, leaving the door open. Zoro grunted, and was about to make his way over when his blonde friend poked his head inside. "Hello." Sanji said, looking at the scattered camera. "Looks like someone was...bothering you."

Zoro shrugged, and Sanji shut the door. He walked over and sat next to him. "Ah, the one thing I hate, interviews. Sabo got to leave early." He said with a huff. "What time is it?" Zoro asked.

"Uh, eleven I think?"

"Why aren't we home yet?" Sanji lit a cig, shrugging. "Got caught up, it usually happens..." Sanji looked over at Zoro, his blue eyes looked dull, and his blonde hair was almost losing it's color. Zoro was horrified, and for a moment, he thought it was because he did this. He reached out carefully, brushing Sanji's hair back carefully. "Sanji...Are you okay?" He was surprised to see Sanji yank away,

"Yes, I'm fine." He said firmly, but Zoro wasn't convinced.

"Sanji, you gotta talk to me, what's going on." Zoro pushed, but Sanji seemed to grow a little further away from him. He was hiding things, and for some reason Zoro was actually hurt by it.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's just go home, eat, and take a nice deserved rest." Zoro said, attempting to get up. But ankle practically laughed at him as he tried and failed to stand. Sanji stood, helping Zoro up. "Don't go do anything stupid." Sanji said quietly, and they walked out into the darkened hallway.

The two walked outside, and Sanji pulled out his phone, calling someone. There wasn't a single car around, and Zoro thought they were actually the last ones inside the ice rink. Sanji grunted, "Dammit, phone died..." Sanji shoved it into his pocket a little to roughly, "You got your phone?"

"Left at home, sorry." He said, before walking forward, his ankle making him limp. "Zoro stop." Sanji snapped, making the hockey player turn around to look at him, "Why? We aren't gonna get home by standing around."

"But your ankle..." Sanji trailed off, mostly of the smile on Zoro's face. "C'mon, we better get going if you wanna be home before midnight."

"Wait, we're going to my house?" Sanji asked, running to catch up with Zoro. "Nah, I can't walk that far, but let's get to your sisters shop, maybe she's still around." Sanji shrugged, "Possible."

Sanji kept insisting, practically begging Zoro to just stop, take a break, but Zoro kept at it. Eventually he couldn't feel the pain. They made it to Reiju's shop shortly, Sanji pushing open the doors.

"We're closed-Oh my god please tell me you guys didn't walk." Reiju stood behind the counter, her hair hung loosely over her face as she browsed a magazine. "Yeah, sadly. My phone died, do you think I could borrow yours?" Sanji asked, and Reiju gladly let him call.

The sister watched Zoro for a minute, and he wouldn't admit that he was about to pass out from all the pain in his foot. "Oh you're not in good shape, please sit down Zoro." She finally said, pushing a chair towards him. Zoro gladly took it, resting his head against the wall.

A few minutes later Sanji got off the phone and thanked his sister, "Geez, I knew you shouldn't have walked. You're paler than ice." Zoro opened his eyes.

Both the Vinsmoke family members looked at him with a new intensity he hasn't seen. Zoro closed his eyes again, not wanting to look at them. "Sorry, I wasn't gonna stand around waiting for someone to pick me up. If I can stand, I can walk."

He heard both of them scoff, but didn't say anything of the matter. Sanji and Reiju talked quietly for awhile, both of them seemed very tired, but Zoro could hear the strain in Sanji's voice.

"Zoro, did you fall asleep?" He opened an eye lazily, Sanji was standing in front of him now, Reiju was off somewhere else. "Kinda drifted, sorry." He mumbled, shifting in his chair. Sanji sat next to him, taking his hand.

"Ya know, it's been awhile since we actually just, hung out."

"Yeah, it's been a whole freakin week."

Sanji looked at him, his blue eyes glinted, "So, you're gonna kiss me now right?" Zoro leaned closer to Sanji, resting his forehead on the blonde's, "Mmmm, maybe." He teased, making Sanji huff, "Oh please, I know you want to more than I do..." Zoro finally closed the space between them.

Zoro couldn't believe how good it felt, all the stress of the last week washed away, and he wished he could just get lost in this kiss. He didn't want to stop, but suddenly a giggle came behind them, "Your rides here lover boys." Sanji pulled away, blushing slightly, "Thanks Reiju." He said, before the two left.

They drove back to Sanji's house in silence, the hum of the car making Zoro completely relax. He leaned against Sanji, who was also slightly dozing off himself.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Zoro and Sanji both finally lay down in Sanji's bed, both already exhausted. Zoro lay flat on his back, even though he was tempted to just roll over on his side. It was very uncomfortable for him, but Franky has accused him of sleeping while standing upright so.

Sanji lay on his side where it didn't hurt, but Sanji was still being way to careful. He wanted to just wrap Sanji up in a hug and stay like that forever,

"Hey Zoro..." Sanji said after a moment. He let out a grunt, the least he could do tonight. "I really don't want to go to those parties alone..."

Zoro opened his eyes and turned to look at Sanji. "Okay, I'll go." Sanji shook his head, "No, I can't have you standing for five hours straight, not in your condition..." Sanji sighed, "Sorry for bringing it up." Zoro finally rolled over, grabbing Sanji and pulling him close, "Ah, don't worry, I bet Luffy would love to come and crash the party early."

Sanji laughed, "lay down flat you stupid, you're stretching your shoulder." Zoro did though, he felt hot pain spread across his shoulder. He shrugged, "Oh well."

"Idiot."

Three Months Later

Finally, after a long wait, Zoro could skate again. He had to put braces on his shoulder over the last few months, but he missed skating, he missed being able to hit the puck and fly across the ice. Even though Franky wasn't being as harsh as you usually would be, they both played a small game of hockey, using a phone they found on the benches as a puck.

Zoro saw it when Franky was digging through his bag, the both we're going to regret it, but Franky laughed so hard at the idea he grabbed the phone and threw it on the ice. Zoro flew across the ice, past Nami and Robin who were standing by the sides. Luffy and his brothers were going to arrive soon.

Zoro loved the feeling of speeding across the ice, Franky eventually gave up chasing him and Zoro just flew around the ice, not wanting to stop. He didn't notice Ace and Sabo arrive, watching with wide eyes as Franky tried to grab the phone/puck, but failed when Zoro tripped him and flew past him. He skated backwards, laughing, "Try harder than that!" Franky got back up, "Luffy! Come teach him a lesson!" Luffy skated out as well, chasing after Zoro.

Luffy grabbed the puck/phone eventually and Zoro reached out his stick, tripping Luffy and Zoro gladly took the puck back. "Snooze you lose!" Zoro called back to Luffy who was laughing pretty hard.

Finally he noticed Sanji standing next to Robin, and finally he slipped up, tripping over his own skates and falling on his back. "Zoro! You okay?" Luffy asked, coming over slowly. "Yeah, just help me up." Zoro grunted, letting Luffy pull him up. He rubbed his shoulder before going after the discarded puck. "Aw no you don't!" Franky snagged it, Zoro grinned.

"Wait, who's phone is that?" Sabo's voice echoed, and Zoro and Franky both snickers, "Dunno!" They called before continuing around the ice.

Finally after almost falling again, Zoro had to take a breath. He skated over toward them, before sitting on the wall. "Careful there." Robin laughed, watching him balance. "Man! This is great, I haven't skated for such a long time." He smiled, and was slightly startled when he felt Sanji's hand touch his shoulder, rubbing it gently, "Be careful, please."

Zoro turned to look at Sanji, "What? You're not gonna join us?"

Sanji smirked, "I could, I have a few minutes..." He said, and Zoro was reminded about how lonely he's felt, Sanji's been off for who knows how long doing stuff for his career. Zoro was happy really, but it's like he never saw him anymore.

Sanji pulled on his skates, but everyone saw how Zoro watched Sanji. Yeah, Zoro was kind of down about it, but he was trying to stay positive, for Sanji's sake. Sanji and the rest of them joined the ice, and Zoro gladly took Sanji's hand and pulled him across the ice.

"Zoro I wanna apologize..."

"For what?" Zoro asked, gliding with a foot held up. "I'm never around anymore, and I feel really bad about it..." He said quietly. Sanji' looked up, and for a split second Zoro thought of what he dreaded. "I don't care." He snapped, making Sanji wince, "I've been really tired anyway, always sleeping cause of that stupid accident." Zoro said, covering up the hurt that was probably showing.

Sanji narrowed his eyes, He stopped abruptly, making him stop as well. "Really? Sleeping? That's all you're doing? What about eating, interacting with people. What about taking care of yourself? Honestly Zoro..." He shook his head, Zoro was actually kind of scared. Sanji was mad at him, but why? He's been taking care of himself, he's not dead. Interacting on the other hand was something he tried to avoid.

"You know I'm not much of a people person." Zoro said, trying to not sound to scared. "Oh please, you hang out with Luffy." Sanji snapped. Now Zoro was really hurt, why was he getting so worked up?

"Hey, what's going on with you?" Zoro asked, keeping his voice soft. But Sanji wasn't making this easy.

The two didn't realise how loud they were getting, the rest of their friends stopped, watching with concern. But they didn't notice, and Sanji seemed to be getting angrier by the second. "What's going on with me? Are you asking me that right now? Nothings going on! I've been doing stuff, living a life. And what have you been doing? Sitting around, 'sleeping'" He snarled, doing air quotes.

"What don't you do besides that huh?" Sanji's voice rose, "Why don't you stop being so lazy and actually do something!"

"I think you forgot but I recently almost lost my career to a bunch of fucking assholes who thought it'd be fun to ruin my week!" Zoro yelled back, making Sanji laugh bitterly, "Career? Please, hitting a puck across the ice and making a goal is ridiculous and honestly is very barbaric, exactly like you I guess." Sanji was practically digging holes into Zoro's chest.

"Sanji stop." He snapped, he started to back up, he couldn't do this. He refused to fight with the blonde.

"Zoro you fucking coward, why don't you actually face me?" Sanji snarled. Zoro narrowed his eyes, "I'm warning you right now, just stop." Sanji rolled his eyes, and for the first time Zoro actually wanted to punch his perfect face.

Which terrified him.

"Okay guys..." Sabo finally cut in, "Let's just, take a break for a while huh? Take a breather?" Sanji turned around sharply, leaving. Zoro's eyes widened, "Where are you going!?"

"Somewhere." Sanji yelled. Zoro was taken aback, "Hey wait one minute!" But Sanji was leaving. Zoro tried to go after him but Franky grabbed him, "Just let him go..." He said after a pause. Zoro stared wide eyed at the doors he left from.

"What the fuck just happened..."

***

Zoro walked home afterward, refusing any offer of a ride. He was planning on going somewhere else anyway. He stopped in front of Reiju's shop, he didn't know weather he wanted to go in or walk away. She gave him some really nice golden earrings in the shapes of swords.

He loved them, and even wore them now. Maybe she would know, maybe she could help. He pushed open the door, where a few people sat in the waiting room. They all were dressed widely, and it made Zoro, who wore just a plain black jacket with jeans and torn up sneakers, feel very out of place.

"Zoro!" Reiju was talking with a man dressed in red. "I don't care about you anymore go away." She said to the man, then grabbed Zoro gladly. She took him into a dressing room, doing measurements, before finally she talked, "Lemme guess, Sanji's not been acting normal?" She said, writing something on a clipboard.

"No he hasn't. Honestly, I'm kinda lost...Do you think it's my fault?" He said, letting her poke him. "Hmm, no, I think it's someone else's..." She said, before finally pulling away and looking up at Zoro.

Her eyes widened slightly, "Hey Zoro don't cry... " She tried to say, but it was too late. He didn't know why he decided right now was a good time. But he couldn't help but shove his fist in his mouth to muffle a sob.

Reiju set her stuff down and hugged Zoro, patting his back lightly. She walked out into her shop, saying something to the people in her shop and with a lot of complaining she finally came back in the dressing room, leading him out and sitting him down in front of her desk.

She walked into a room in the back, before coming back out with a few cold beers. He didn't take it. Sanji's words of not taking care of himself rang through his head.

She sat it in front of him, before pulling out her phone and calling someone. "Yeah hey it's me. Can you come over? Thank you!" She hung up way too quick.

"Who did you call?" She shrugged. "So, what's been going on?" She asked, sipping her beer. Zoro gave in and decided to open the bottle. "I don't know...I've been taking it easy like Sanji asked me too while he was off at his party's..." Zoro took a deep drink, kicking back in the chair. "Well, today he showed up? I don't know why, but at first I was glad. He made me trip cause I haven't seen him in a while, so it was a surprise..."

Reiju glanced up, but nodded, looking back at him, "Yeah? Are you okay?"

"Of course..." Zoro mumbled, leaning his head against his palm, "But after he stepped onto the rink...He started getting mad?" He said more of a question. "I still don't know what happened..." Zoro bit his lip. "Ah geez, I'm sorry..." He said, rubbing his eyes. Reiju handed him a box of tissues, "It's fine hon."

"What happened after that?"

"Well, he started yelling, then left..." Zoro rubbed his neck. "He said I've just been lazy and stuff? I don't know, I feel like I'm not getting half the sleep I should get, I've been taking care of myself cause I'm not dead..."

"And like, when he left and asked where he was going he didn't answer. Just said somewhere. Where's somewhere? Is he getting himself in trouble?" Reiju watched him carefully, his eyes were so full of panic and pain it almost hurt her.

"I'm sure he's fine Zoro, my brother has been..." She glanced back up, "different lately." Zoro was about the turn around when Reiju snapped her fingers, "Hey! Why don't you go visit him tonight? Ya know, check up on him?"

"Maybe...I don't got a ride though..." He mumbled, "Think I could walk?" Reiju coughed on her beer, "Just get a cab!"

"I don't feel like it...I really need to get back to the gym now I'm healed." Reiju scoffed, "Don't you dare! Sanji told me the doctors still think your shoulders bad."

"At least he still talks about me..." He said bitterly, finishing off the bottle and slamming it down. "Thanks Reiju..."

"Wait! Let me get you another one!" She offered, and sadly, Zoro could really go for one. "Sanji said I should cut off the booze...I'm alright..." He said after a pause. Reiju scoffed, "I thought he doesn't care about you?"

Zoro's head snapped up, "Do you think that?"

"Do you?" She asked, cutting him off. Zoro was dead silent, he trembled and his mind practically did somersaults. "I...don't know anymore...." Reiju's eyes widened. "Oh my god please tell me you didn't say that."

"I don't know anymore. He's been distant! He doesn't talk to me anymore! I've tried to stay positive whenever he does come around but fuck Reiju how am I supposed to when he leaves and ignores me for a week?!"

She was taken aback, she was at a loss for words.

"You're telling me my sweet little baby brother is pushing you away?" She whispered.

"Yeah Reiju. He is. And honestly, I'm done..."

"No please don't say that." Zoro jumped, turning around to see the last person he wanted to see right now. He narrowed his eyes. "Oh, glad you could make it." He said, venom dripping it's way into his words. Sanji stared at him,

"Zoro you don't understand." Sanji said, his voice cracking. "Please just let me explain myself..."

"No. You can go explain yourself to someone else, cause I'm done with your crap Sanji. You keep coming around hoping I'll just be waiting for you. Well to bad, I'm done waiting. I'm just going to go back to my normal self, drink booze, play hockey, and punch walls until my fists bleed."

"Zoro please." Sanji begged, walking forward. Zoro scoffed, shoving him aside and walking out of the shop. "Go after him!" Reiju snapped. But Sanji just stood there, in shock. That was the first time Zoro has ever been so hostile towards him, and it probably isn't going to be the last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little fight, and right as everything was wrapping up so nicely....hehehehe


	12. Chapter Twelve

 Sanji was sitting on the ice, he was frozen, but honestly he deserved it. Maybe if he sat there long enough his life would freeze as well. He was tired, and he was pretty much done with life. He didn’t hear anyone come in, but he was off in another world right now. He looked up when he heard someone glide onto the ice.

“You're gonna freeze your ass off if you keep sitting there.” It was Franky. “What do you want…” He sighed, not ready to deal with this.

“I wanna know why the fuck you exploded on Zoro, the guy went from actually getting out of the house to hibernating and killing his liver.” Franky grabbed Sanji, yanking him to his feet roughly.

Sanji glowered at him, annoyed by this guys pushing, “Zoro told me to stay out of it, but to hell with what he wants. You’re gonna tell me right now what went through your head. Tell me what made you think Zoro’s a punching bag? That guy's strong, but he isn’t strong enough to deal with this crap.”

Sanji looked at the wall, “I can’t tell you.” Franky without warning hit Sanji’s face. Sanji slipped but Franky caught him, “You’re gonna tell me, or we can do this hockey style. I beat the shit out of your face until you crack.”

Sanji tried to push Franky away but the guy was way to strong. “Woah now! No need to get so handsy with him!” Franky slowly turned his head toward the most worst thing ever standing at the door.

Doflamingo.

Franky suddenly got it. Everything made sense.

“Why the hell are you here?” Franky snarled, his grip tightening around Sanji. His blonde friend trembled, he was shaking his head, whispering something he couldn’t hear. Doflamingo laughed, “I think the real question is, why are you here.” He walked toward the rink, his stupid boa flying behind him.

“I’m gonna wipe that perfect smile right off your face!” Franky snarled, shoving Sanji aside. He knew he might have hurt him, but Franky was done with this guy. He flew across the ice at an alarming speed, jumped the barrier and slammed into that pink freak. Franky pressed his sharp skate into his hand, threatening to make him bleed.

“Listen you pink freak! If you want to get messed up real bad you keep comin around here.” Franky hissed. “Franky please stop.” Sanji begged.

Franky smirked, “You think I’m some kind of dog? No way in hell. You hurt Sanji, you’re in some deep shit.” Franky pulled back his fist, but Doflamingo had the most taunting shit-eating grin on his face.

“You should listen to Sanji...He’s a smart cookie…” He stopped. Shit, he never considered what would happen to Sanji. Fuck that, Franky decided it would be worth it, he’d just stick around with the ice skater until this fucker get’s dragged off somewhere.

Franky smiled right back, making his smile falter, “You think I care?” One punch and another. Two more, then he lost count, Sanji was yelling, he heard other people come in, trying to drag Franky off, his skates dug into the pink’s hand and he tore up his stupid boa.

Finally someone much stronger than him yanked him off, “DUDE!” Zoro yelled, his voice vibrating in the room. Somehow that pink freak was still awake, “STAY AWAY FROM SANJI! YOU HEAR ME! I’LL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH HIM AGAIN!” Franky screamed as Zoro and Ace dragged him off. But Franky fought both them off, grabbed Sanji, and stalked out of the room with the blonde.

*****

Sanji shook, why did Franky do that. He was being dragged and not to mention he was still in his skates. Somehow in Frankys little tussle he lost both of his skates, “FRANKY STOP PLEASE!” He yelled, before finally tripping. Franky caught him, letting him sit down.

“Zoro!” Zoro jumped, but was thrown off guard when Franky slammed into him, “What are you doing here?”

“Ace came and dragged me off the couch?” He said, trying to shove Franky off him. “Well thank god, you know who that was? He’s back somehow, and he’s had Sanji wrapped around his little finger.” Franky practically hissed. Sanji tore off his last skate, he dropped everything and leaned against the wall.

He was so screwed. He couldn’t stop Franky, Doflamingo was probably already planning on away to make his life a lot more worse, and not to mention he just wished he could die. “I’m wish I was dead.” He finally snarled, shaking his head. If only Zeff was around, the old coach could drag him out of his self pity.

But the jackass was off in some other country with his family.

Sanji shook his head, “Why can’t I die?” He hissed, tugging at his blonde hair. “Hey, stop talking like that.” Zoro. His voice was kind of choppy, but the smooth husky voice was still there. Sanji shook his head, he was suppose to hate Zoro, if Doflamingo found out he was interacting with Zoro…

“I’m already dead.” He whispered, he didn’t realise he was rocking himself, slowly, but he was. He had his knees drawn clear up to chin, and his hair covered his face.

Someone brushed it aside, and piercing brown eyes looked at his blue ones. “Stop that. You’re scaring me.” Zoro whispered, making Sanji close his eyes. He wanted Zoro to wrap him up and kiss him, tell him everything was okay.

“Wow, you two sure have a mouth. Sanji, let’s get away from these bastards…” Doflamingo's voice came from the end of the hallway. Zoro and Franky sent death glares at him, and obviously it startled both of them when Sanji stood up.

“Uh, see you guys later…” He gave them a fake smile, and turned to the pink feathered freak. Sanji started walking slowly toward him, like he was walking to death's arms.

Doflamingo without hesitation pulled him into a hug. “I’ll have someone grab your stuff later, c’mon, let’s go home hmm?” And as if he wanted the two behind to get even more angrier, he kissed Sanji very forcefully.

“Come along.” He pulled Sanji along, talking about something his friend did while Sanji miserably walked with him.

****

Zoro winced, looking away. “I’m gonna kill him.” Franky snarled. Zoro turned away, “I knew something was up. He must have felt trapped being with me...I hope he’s happy…” Franky stuttered as Zoro walked off, a sinking feeling settling in his gut.

“Roronoa get your ass back here!” Franky yelled. Zoro stopped, “Can’t you see, he hates me! And I don’t blame him. I’m a brute! A beast! No one likes me, and let’s hope it stays that way.” Zoro steamed off, his hair was spiking up, but that was because of him.

He was right, Sanji didn’t like him anymore. He just hung around with him because he had too, all those kisses felt like a lie, the cuddles felt like a stab in the back. All the smiles and laughs now just drugs running through his veins.

He was a drug addict for Sanji, and now he’s breaking down because he can’t have more.

Zoro grabbed his bag, and left.

****

Sanji winced as Doflamingo brushed his hair, humming softly, “You’re so pretty…” He whispered, before putting a flower crown on the blonde's head. “So...pretty…” He kissed Sanji’s neck lightly, trailing down his back.

The pink feathered freak slowly ran his hands down his slim waist, and...Sanji jumped up, startling Doflamingo. “Um, I gotta find my phone.” He said, before walking into the bedroom. He grabbed his phone, dialing Robin.

“Hey Sanji, are you alright? Luffy told me about that pink feathered freak...Is he still bothering you?”

“No, I just, wanted to talk to someone else right now…”

“Why don’t you call Zoro? He should be home. Honestly Sanji, whatever happened between you two needs to get fixed soon. I haven’t seen Zoro in such a bad condition. Bottles and cans are scattered around-”

“Okay! I don’t care, let’s talk about something else.” Robin smirked, “So pink feathers is still bothering you.”

“Sanji~ Who are you talking too.” Doflamingo walked over, taking his phone. “Who’s Robin?” He asked, hanging up. “A friend.” He said, laying on his stomach and closing his eyes. He wanted to go to sleep, but it felt like sleeping with a snake.

His hands trailed over Sanji’s back, he hummed, wrapping a hand around his waist. “So perfect…” He said, his lips trailing across his shoulder.

It felt so wrong, he was meant for Zoro and here he was. “Just kill me already.” He was waiting for it, but for some reason he was being way to kind. Doflamingo was still messed up from Franky’s hits, just a reminder he was soon going to get hit.

“Oh, I have a new punishment in mind.”

No, Oh please no. “L-like?” He stuttered, the feeling of cold washing over him, making him shiver. “Mmm, I think you know.” He said, flipping Sanji over. He refused, he struggled to get away from him, but he was as strong as Zoro.

“Please, no, anything but this please.” Sanji begged, trying to kick him off. Suddenly the door banged open, “Hey fucker wanna fight?”   


End file.
